Switching Places
by Red-rumm
Summary: Michael and Maria accidentally go to the future. If that wasn't bad enough now there's trouble in the past. Who are The Following and what do they want with the Pod Squad? COMPLETE
1. The Crystal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or any of the characters from the show.**

**Summary: Michael and Maria accidentally go to the future and someone from the future takes their places in the past.**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so please be easy on me. I had this story in my head and kept feeling like I should write it down. I would really like to know what you think, but again this is my first time doing this. I hope you like my story and since I don't have anything else to say here it is.**

**Switching Places**

**Chapter 1 - The Crystal**

A girl with long blond hair is driving down the highway in a car with a boy who has spiky hair. "Do you think we're being followed?" the girl asks, worried that they might be.

"No. I don't think anyone saw us" he said. He hoped anyway. He was probably as scared as she was that they had been seen, but he wasn't about to let her know that. She would just freak out and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Maria, just calm down everything is fine. No one saw us. No one is following us. We're both ok, so just relax. Alright?"

"Alright, Michael. It's just I keep thinking it was way to easy. I mean how is it we were able to go into the place, get the crystal, and leave without any trouble from anyone?"

"We're just that good I guess."

"Good! That was down right lucky!"

"I can't believe you're upset because it was easy to steal the thing!"

"I'm not upset, just nervous."

"Well, don't be, everything is fine, nothing happened, we got what we came for, now just be happy."

"Okay, okay. I'm happy."

"Good." he said knowing he had won the small argument.

"Oh, shut up, Spaceboy." Maria said cause she knew why he was smiling. Michael just rolled his eyes at the nickname his girlfriend had given him three years ago. At this Maria started laughing. She knew he didn't like the name, but that just made it all the more funny.

After a little while Michael finally asked the question that had been on his mind sense they stole the crystal. "So Maria, do you want to see what the crystal does?"

"I don't know, Michael, shouldn't we wait and talk to the others about it first?"

"What, why? You know what they will say, 'Lets wait until we know more about it.'"

"Well that makes perfect sense, Michael. We should wait until we know more."

"Come on Ria, you know you're just as curious as I am to find out what it does. You can't deny it."

"I'm not denying it. I'm just saying that w..." she was cut off by Michael suddenly pulling the car over and turning to look directly at her.

"We were the ones who found out about it, we were the ones who figured out where it was, and we were the ones who snuck into that building in the middle of the night and stole it. It's been our secret project for the passed three months now. Don't you think it's only fair that we are the ones who get the first look at what it does?"

"Well, when you put it that way it does kind of seem fair. I mean everyone else thought we were crazy when we told them about the vision we had about it."

"Exactly,' Michael said, excited that she seemed to be agreeing with him, 'They didn't want to have anything to do with it. So, what do you say?"

"I say.....okay, why not, lets do it." Maria said, finally convinced. Michael just smiled knowing he had won yet another argument.

Two hours later they were making their way up to the Pod Chamber entrance. Once inside they went to the granolith. "Okay so where do you suppose it goes?" he said.

"How should I know I'm not an alien?"

"Well could you at least help me try and figure it out instead of just standing around."

"Well all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to be all rude about it."

"Sorry, I just really want to figure out what this does I have a feeling it is really important."

"How about over here?" Maria said pointing to a spot on the granolith. Michael walked over to Maria to see what she was pointing at.

"You know it does look like it might fit in there."

"Well, there is only one way to find out."

"Maria you better hold on to something since we don't know what could happen." Maria nodded and quickly grabbed hold of Michael, who was holding onto the granolith.

When he placed the crystal in the hole a bright light filled the room. Maria's death grip on Michael's arm tightened. A strong wind came rushing throughout the chamber. Michael pulled Maria closer to try and shield her from the wind and from blowing away. Then just as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

Maria's face was buried in Michael's chest. He had one arm protectively around her, while the other still held tight to the granolith. Michael opened his eyes to see what had happened, but everything was exactly the same as it was before he put the crystal in. The only difference was that they were now sitting on the floor instead of standing.

"It's okay. It's all over now." he said to calm her down. Maria looked up and noticed the same thing as Michael. Nothing had changed.

Michael helped her up and they both started walking around the room. "So let me see if I have this right. There was that bright light and all that wind for nothing. Do all aliens make stupid things like this?"

"I resent that."

"Sorry, this just doesn't make any sense to me. All that for nothing. Zilch, nada."

"I get the point."

"Are you sure 'cause I can go on?" Michael just gave her a look and said, "Come on, let's go. There's no reason why we should stay here if nothing happened."

"Okay."

As they left the chamber neither of them noticed a bag in the corner of the room.


	2. Unconcious

**AN: There are a few things that I forgot to put in the first chapter. Tess and Max never got together. She left and Ava took her place. Alex is alive. And the story takes place senior year.**

**xmag - Thanks for my first review and for reminding me about the stuff I forgot. And to answer your other question you'll just have to wait and see.**

**maybe-i'm-crazy - Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And yeah it really is my first.**

**Leftwitch - Thanks for the review and I hope you like the next chapter just as much.**

**Chapter 2 - Unconscious**

A spiky haired boy and a girl with blond hair where lying on the floor in the granolith chamber. Well, actually she was lying on the floor, he was clinging to the granolith. They had both been in the chamber when out of no where a bright light filled the room, then a strong wind came rushing throughout the chamber.

When the light started they were both shocked, but once the wind started they both began screaming for the other. Since the boy was standing by the granolith he grabbed on to it. The girl having been at the entrance when it all started, she had nothing to grab hold of and was tossed around the room until the wind suddenly stopped. Because of the sudden stop she was sent flying right into a wall, where she hit her head and fell to the floor.

And that was how she looked when he first saw her after everything was over, bloody and unconscious on the floor. He was scared to say the least. He couldn't lose her. She meant to much to him. Sure they fought a lot, but he still loved her. He tried calling her name but she didn't respond. He had to get her healed and fast. Gently he picked her up and carried her out of the chamber. He had to get her to the Evans' house. If he could just get her there than everything would be okay. She would be fine and could yell at him for making her go to the Pod Chamber in the first place. He didn't care if she was angry with him, she just had to be okay.

**AN: I know it's short and doesn't make much since right now but I needed to stop here. I promise the next few chapters will be longer and fill in the blanks.**


	3. The Twilight Zone

**Thanks to xmag. samantha, and Alisha Dubose for reviewing. I'm gland you like it, because I'm having fun writting it.**

**xmag - No, that wasn't Michael and Maria in the last chapter. I know it's confusing, but the next few chapters should answer all of your questions.**

**Chapter 3 - The Twilight Zone**

As soon as Michael and Maria got outside they knew something was wrong. The first and most obvious change was that when they got to the chamber it was night time and now it looked as if it were in the middle of the day. The other thing was that Maria's Jetta, which is what they came in, was replaced with a different car that neither of them had seen before.

"What in the world?" said a very confused Maria. "What happened? Why is it daytime, where we in there that long? Where did that car come from? And where is my car for that matter?"

"I would have to say that the 'stupid alien thing that didn't do anything' did something." said Michael, mocking her earlier statement, which received a glare from Maria.

"We should probably go and see if we can find out something about what happened." he said.

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't know I just figured, since we are obviously still in Roswell, the first place to go would be the Crashdown. Maybe the guys will be there."

"They are going to be so mad we didn't consult them first."

"Well, they might be able to help us find out what happened."

"Alright, but I'm telling them you made me do it."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

"I hope you are not suggesting we take that car? Because it does not belong to us and we have no idea whose it is." stated Maria.

"If you have a better idea on how to get into town I would like to hear it. And since when do you have aproblem stealing? It didn't bother you to take the crystal." said Michael smugly.

"First off, I did have a problem takeing the crystal, but I knew it was some alien thing. This is completely different, we would be stealing from an innocent person."

"Look, how about this when we get into town we'll get someone to let us borrow their car and then we can bring this thing back. Does that sound okay?"

"I guess I can deal with that. I just have one other question, how are you going to start it? Cause I doubt you have the keys." said Maria.

"See this is when being an alien comes in handy." Michael stated proudly.

As they drove into town both Michael and Maria noticed the town had changed a lot. Luckly, the Crashdown was still there and looked exactly the same. They walked into the Crashdown hoping their friends would be there and they weren't in the Twilight Zone or something. Little did they know what was about to happen.

As soon as they set down in a booth, Maria, started talking, "Michael, I'm really scared. What do you think that crystal did? Everything is different."

"Not everything is different the Crashdown is the same." Just then they saw Ava standing at their table with long brown hair and dressed as a waitress in the usual alien apron and antenna. Despite the fact that they were both completely confused they couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked, while wondering why her friend had decided to lengthen her blond hair.

"What's so funny is you wearing that. You look so stupid." Michael said.

"Hey, shut up, Jerk!" both girls said equally offended. At this point Maria noticed Ava's hair and was about to ask why she decided to dye it, but Ava started speaking:

"I don't know why you both find this so funny all of the sudden."

"All of the sudden what are you talking about?" asked a confused Michael.

"What am I talking about? I've been working here and wearing this uniform pretty much all my life and all of the sudden you two think it's funny. That's what I'm talking about."

"Wait, what do you mean you've been working here all you life? You have never worked here before. And I should know, because I've worked here all my life." said Maria.

"What's up with your hair?" asked a very observant Michael, who had just noticed the change.

"What are you talking about, Beth, we've both worked here all our lives? And what do mean is something wrong with my hair?" she asked concerned.

"No, your hair looks fine." Maria said at the same time Michael asked, "Did you just call her, Beth?"

"Yeah, Zan, that's her name isn't it?"

"I think she's going crazy. She called me Beth and now she's calling you Zan." Maria said to Michael.

"Are you guys okay? You two are acting really strange." said the waitress. She was really starting to worry about her friends they just weren't themselves.

"Uh....I think we should go." said Michael as he quickly got up and pulled Maria out of the Crashdown with him.

"Maria I don't know what we did, but whatever it was didn't just change the town, it changed everything." said a very freaked out Michael.

"This isn't good. What are we going to do?" said an equally freaked Maria.


	4. Wake Up Call

**Thanks to Yawa and xmag.**

**xmag - I can't answer your questions just yet. But don't worry all will reveal itself in due time.**

**Chapter 4 - Wake Up Call**

Zan was to preoccupied worrying about Beth to realize what had happened when he came out of the chamber. He didn't even notice that the car was not Beth's. All he was thinking about was getting her to their friends.

By the time Zan got to the Evans' house the sun was starting to come up. He quickly got out of the car and went to the passengers side to get Beth. He then carried her up to the door and rung the bell. Even though he was in shock because of Beth's state, he was still with it enough to remember that just barging in would not be a good idea. That would just scare everyone and make them think a burglar or something had broke in and then who knows what they would do to him and Beth.

Max woke up startled and didn't know why, until he realized someone was ringing the door bell. All the way to the front door he was racking his brain trying to figure out who could be here this early in the morning and on a weekend when his parents were gone. He also hoped that the noise didn't wake his sister up; because dealing with Isabel in the morning was bad enough, but wake her up and you'd better watch out.

Needless to say, Max was more than shocked to see Michael at his front door so early in the morning and carrying a hurt Maria. "What happened? Was it a skin? The FBI? Was it a shape shifter?" asked a worried Max.

Zan didn't have time for twenty questions, he pushed passed Max and laid her down on the couch. "STOP TALKING AND HEAL HER EVANS!" shouted a very irritated Zan.

"Oh, right, sorry." said Max, who immediately started to heal her. When he was done and had made sure she was okay; he went to speak to his best friend in the other room and again asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. We were in the granolith chamber and....." but he couldn't finish because he was cut of by Max.

"What were you two doing in there?"

"I was there and she came looking for me."

"Again I'm going to say, why were you there?"

"I went there to clear my head because......" again Zan couldn't finish his sentence because in walked Isabel, who was more than thrilled to be woken up.

"I don't know about you two, but some people like to do this thing called sleep!" said a very angry Isabel.

"What are you doing here?" Zan asked shocked to see her, and with blond hair no less!

"What am I doing here? I live here and unless something has changed in the last couple of hours, you don't! So why don't you just go home."

"That's real nice, Marie. You know what I don't even know why I was upset because we broke up." said Zan.

"Michael, are you feeling okay? You just called Is, Marie, and said you two broke up! What happened to you and Maria?" asked a worried Max.

"Michael? Is? Maria? What are you talking about Mi.....Oh no!" said Zan, as he realized what had happened to him and Beth, "But how? I didn't do it. And I know Beth didn't, she doesn't even know where the crystal is. So if we didn't do it, who did?" Max and Isabel just stared at him wondering what he was talking about.


	5. Dinner and Arguments

**Thanks xmag and Alisha. I'm sorry it's only getting you more confused, but I promise answers are comming. Just a little bit longer, please stick with me.**

**Chapter 5 - Dinner and Arguments**

_Previously:_

_"Maria I don't know what we did, but whatever it was didn't just change the town, it changed everything." said a very freaked out Michael._

_"This isn't good. What are we going to do?" said an equally freaked out Maria._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a minute of thinking, Michael said, "Give me the crystal maybe I can get a flash or something."

"What?"

"I know it's a long shot, but it's the only thing I can think to do at the moment. So just give me the crystal." Michael said.

"I don't have it. You have it." Maria pointed out.

"You're joking right? Tell me you picked it up before we left!?"

"I'm not joking. I didn't get it, I thought you did."

"Well, I thought you got it." he said.

"So, does this mean we're going back to the Pod Chamber?" Maria asked, hoping the answer would be, no. She really didn't want to go all the way back there, plus, she was getting hungry.

"I guess so, but lets get something to eat first."

"Ok." said Maria, happy that they were both on the same page.

They decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to eat at the Crashdown after the incident with Ava. So they ate Chinese instead. While they were eating, they discussed what could have gone wrong and how to possibly fix it.

"Look, Maria, people obviously think that we are someone else, Zan and Beth, I think it was. Anyway, lets just keep up the facade until we can figure out what happened and fix things. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves. Ok?" said Michael.

"Ok."

Just as they left the restaurant, they saw Kyle walking up to them. He had a look of relief on his face. "I'm so glad to see you guys. Your help could really be used at the Crashdown, Beth. It's crazy down there. I was actually told to go home and eat! Can you believe that?" he said still in shock that he had been told to make his own meal.

"Sorry, she can't help. We've got stuff to do." said Michael.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked curiously, wondering what could be more important than helping out a friend.

"The 'none of your business' kind!" Michael said loudly, obviously irritated about being bothered.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't know that asking questions was against the law!" he said, equally irritated. He was shocked that Zan would act like that, Beth was the one with the short fuse not Zander.

Scarred a fight might break out, Maria quickly got between them. "Both of you just calm down and don't say a word. Now, you (She said to Kyle.) I'll help out at the Crashdown, so go and tell them I'm on my way. And you (She said to Michael) I always help out when I can." When it was just Maria and Michael again, he started to argue over what she had just said.

"I can't believe you're going to work when we have to try and find a way to fix everything!" he said completely shocked.

"Are you or are you not the one who just said two minutes ago to 'keep up the facade and not to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves' this is a perfect way to not draw attention. So I don't care what you say I'm going." she said, mad at him for being so stupid.

"What about the crystal?" he asked obviously trying to hold back his anger.

"It will still be there tomorrow. So if you will excuse me, I'm going to work." she said as she pushed passed him.

"I'll be at the chamber when you get your senses back and decide to help me." he said to her back as she walked away, his anger finally getting the better of him. Michael, then got into the car and began the drive back to the Pod Chamber


	6. Lies and Half Truths

**Thanks guys I'm glad you like it!**

**mellythumbs - The fact you're not confued is always a plus.**

**Maria Potter1 - Don't worry, I shall continue.**

**majiklmoon - Wait no longer, the next chapter is here. By the way I love Tomorrow's Yet to Come, can't wait until you update again.**

**Chapter 6 - Lies and Half Truths**

_Previously:_

_"Michael, are you feeling okay? You just called Is, Marie, and said you two broke up. What happened to you and Maria?" asked a worried Max._

_"Michael? Is? Maria? What are you talking about Mi...Oh no!' said Zan, as he realized what had happened to him and Beth, But how? I didn't do it. And I know Beth didn't, she doesn't even know where the crystal is. So if we didn't do it, who did?" Max and Isabel just stared at him wondering what he was talking about._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Michael....are you....okay?" Isabel asked slowly, wondering what could have happened to make him act so strange. At her words Zan realized that they had just heard all he had said and he knew they would have lots of questions. He just hoped he could come up with some believable answers. He was about to try and give some explanation to his behavior when a voice was heard from the living room.

"Zan?" Beth said wearily. Like a flash he was at her side with Max and Is right behind him.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Zan quickly asked Max and Isabel, before Beth could say anything to arouse more suspicion.

"Okay, we'll just be in the other room." Max said and reluctantly led his sister out.

As soon as they were out of earshot Zan began to speak, "Beth, listen, I don't know how, but we've gone into the past."

"What!?" said the shocked girl.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, they could hear you."

"So, if we're in the past, than they are..." she said, trailing off as she realized who the other two were.

"Yes, and we don't want them to know who we are. Until we can get the crystal and go home, everyone has to believe you're Maria Deluca and I'm Michael Guerin." he stated.

"Okay." Just as she finished saying this Zan noticed the others were coming back.

"Here they come. Remember, you're Maria and I'm Michael." he whispered to her.

Once back in the living room and everyone had sat down, the questions started coming. "Could you tell me _now_ why you two were in the granolith chamber?" Max asked, wondering if he'd ever get the answer to this question.

"Well, like I said before, I went there to think and Maria (He said pointing to Beth.) came to find me. Then out of no where a bright light filled the room, and a strong wind came rushing throughout the chamber." Beth, then continued with the story.

"When the light started we were both shocked, but once the wind started we started screaming for each other. Since Michael was standing by the granolith he grabbed on to it. And since I was at the entrance when it all started, I had nothing to grab hold of and was tossed around the room until the wind suddenly stopped. Because of the sudden stop I was sent flying right into a wall, where I hit my head."

"Oh, my gosh." was all Isabel could say, Max just stared.

"I next thing I remember is waking up here." finished Beth.

"I guess that leaves me to fill in the blanks. Well, the first thing I saw when it was all over was her bloody and unconscious lying on the floor. I tried calling her name but she didn't respond. I knew I had to get her healed and fast, so I gently picked Maria up and carried her out of the chamber. Then I brought her here and you started asking me tons of questions." Zan said all in one breath.

"We'll figure out what's wrong with the granolith later, right now I have a few more questions." said Max, speaking for the first time since the story began.

"What do you want to know?" Zan asked, knowing it was going to be about some of the things he had said earlier. He was shocked when Isabel spoke first and asked the last thing he was expecting.

"Why did you cut your hair, Maria? You said you preferred long hair and didn't want to go short again any time soon." If Zan was shocked at Isabel's question he was more than shocked with Beth's quick thinking.

"I didn't. I guess it's some after effect from whatever the granolith did. Do you think you could bring it back to the way I normally have it Is?" Zan couldn't believe what just happened. Normally, Beth was a terrible liar, but she answered the question without even batting an eye.

"Sure." Isabel said, completely believing Beth's lie. After Isabel changed Beth's hair to Maria's normal style. Max started asking the hard questions.

"Michael, why did you seem confused when I said yours, Isabel's and Maria's names before? Who is Beth? And why did Maria call out _my_ name from the past?"

"Well.....I......we....." he said at a loss for words, but was saved when Beth spoke.

"We might as well tell them what we were doing." He couldn't believe she would tell them who they were, where they were from, and who knows what else. But before he could protest, she continued.

"See, the reason, Michael, went to the granolith to think in the first place, was because he was upset over some of the stuff he saw." Zan, then realized what she was doing and quickly followed her example. Again amazed at her quick thinking.

"She was helping me try and remember our other life. And after what happened at the granolith we both must have reverted back to the memories and got a little confused."

"I guess that explains why you thought we were dating, but why did you call me Marie?" asked Isabel knowing her former name was, Vilandra.

"Your middle name was Marie and were called that sometimes." This time it was Beth turn to be surprised at his answer.

"I have just one last question. What did you mean when you were talking about a crystal? If you were remembering things from the past do you know what it did, if it's here on earth, or if it's important?" asked Max.

"The crystal is important, we have to guard it with our lives. If it got into the wrong hands terrible things could happen." Zan said with all seriousness.

"What does it do?" asked Isabel.

"It's for time travel." Beth said, but decided to leave out the fact that you needed the granolith to make it work.


	7. Revelations, Good and Bad

**AN: Well here it is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Your questions will finally be answered. But just incase someone has a question that isn't answered, review and let me know so I can answer it in another chapter. Oh, yeah, the past takes place in 2000.**

**Thanks maybe-i'm-crazy, mellythumbs, and Madhatter0666**

**maybe-i'm-crazy - I know what you mean. I hate it when people quit fics you're really into!**

**mellythumbs - You'll find out what happens to Maria in the next chapter. I hope you can wait.**

**Madhatter0666 - Glad you like it.**

**Chapter 7 - Revelations, Good and Bad**

When Maria got to the Crashdown she was a little worried. She didn't know what Ava might do or say after what had happened ealier, but all she did was tell her what tables needed help and then went back to work. She Maria went to work too, putting on the all too familiar uniform.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After all of the questions had been answered, Max realized what time it was. "Wow, its 7:25. You two should probably get home and get some sleep, especially, you Maria. After that injury you really need to take it easy."

"Yeah, you're right, I could use some sleep." Beth said truthfully.

"Come on, lets go." Zan said to Beth, glad for the first time in his life that Amy Deluca never moved.

Once they left the Evans' home Zan asked the question that had been bothering him since Max said they should go home.

"You don't by any chance remember where casa Guerin is do you?" Beth shoot a look at him.

"You mean you don't know?" Zan simply shook his head.

"Well, when we you drop me off I can check for the address. I'm sure they should have it somewhere." she said reassuringly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Michael finally got to the Pod Chamber he was still angry with Maria, but tried to put it all aside so he could do what he came here for. Once inside he went straight to the spot on the granolith where he had placed the crystal earlier.

_It's not here!?_ Thought a very confused Michael, when he got to the spot and the crystal was not there. _Maybe it disappeared after we used it, like a one time use only thing._ It was then that he noticed the bag in the corner. _Or maybe someone took it. I bet whoever it was left this book bag behind._ He thought holding up the bag he had found. _Maybe there's something in there that can tell me who took the crystal. Whoever owns this bag probably owns the car Maria and me swiped earlier._

He ripped it open and dumped all of the contents onto the floor. A few books, some papers, a notebook, a wallet, and several other things lay on the floor when he was done. He picked up a piece of paper with a note on it. The note said:

_Beth,_

_I did something really stupid. I'm hoping you can help me fix it. Could you meet me after class so we can talk?_

_Marie_

Not knowing, or caring for that matter, what the note was about, Michael dropped it back into the pile and quickly picked up a wallet. When he saw the owners ID inside, he was speechless .He couldn't believe it! The picture, it was Maria, but then it wasn't? Sure she had short hair, but that wasn't the difference he noticed. Michael knew Maria, he knew every inch of her face, every curve, every freckle, everything. And this was not Maria no matter how much she might have tried to look like Maria. Anyone else would have thought she was Maria, but not him. Michael then glanced at the Maria look a like's name. _Guerin, Isabel Elizabeth, Born: 2004!!! _He just starred, mouth hanging open, and eyes wide with shock and disbelief. _I think I might have a heart attack._

He was more than a little overwhelmed. He didn't know what to think. I mean all his life he never thought he'd get married, let alone have kids. It was a little unnerving to think that he would havea child. Him! Michael the screw up! Michael Stonewall Guerin!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zan pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off. They both got out and walked up to the front door. Suddenly the door opened. Startled, Beth jumped back knocking Zan of balance, which caused him to almost fall backwards down the steps.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!??" screamed a very, very, angry Amy Deluca as she drug Beth into the house. Zan quickly followed them inside, not wanting his grandma to get his sister angry enough to do something stupid, like use her powers. _Please don't let her use her powers!_

"I was up worried all night! I thought something terrible had happened to you! How could you do this to me, Maria? How could you? And with Him?" Amy said with disgust when she spoke of Michael. "He has a record longer than my arm. He....." she couldn't finish her thought because Beth jumped in to defend her father.

"If I remember correctly you were arrested many times yourself. How is that any different?" she said. Maria had always told Beth how much her mother had disliked Michael when they were dating, but Amy had always treated Michael like a son for as long as Beth could remember. She had always assumed her mother was just exaggerating, but it wasn't until now that she realized her mother had actually been making it seem not as bad as it really was.

"It is completely different. What I did was for good."

"What is chaining yourself to a tree good for? Please, tell me because I'm dying to know how that accomplished anything, besides making you look like a complete fool." Beth said, anger rising higher with ever word.

"How dare you speak to me like that. What I did was for a noble cause. What has he ever done that brought good to anyone. He's nothing but a no account, low down, dirty, lying, cheating, stealing, trailer trash junkie, who only wants to corrupt you to be just like him!" Amy said venomously, starring at Zan with hate in her eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Beth said in disbelief. She never thought that her grandmother would stoop so low to say something like that and presumably to his face.

"Come on, lets get what we came for and go. I can't stand the sight of her anymore." Beth said to her brother, who had yet to say anything.

"What are you talking about!? You are not leaving this house young lady! And you, can GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME NEAR ME OR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" Amy yelled.

"Oh, yeah just try and stop me!!" Beth yelled back as her and Zan pushed passed Amy and went to their mother's old bedroom. When they got into the room Zan used his powers to lock the door so that Amy couldn't follow them in. So she yelled and screamed at them from the other side.

"Ok, where do you think Mom, would have Dad's address?" said Zan, speaking for the first time since they entered the house.

"Probably in her address book." Beth said obviously trying to calm herself down. After some looking they finally found Maria's address book and quickly wrote down Michael's address on a piece of paper. It was then that they noticed how quite it was.

"Why do you think Gran stopped yelling at us?" asked Zan , who was starting to get worried, because he knew his grandmother. She was crazy when she got angry and he'd never seen her this mad before.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." she said equally afraid at what Amy Deluca might do.

"Let's go out the window then we don't have to worry about it." Zan suggested, Beth just nodded and began to open the window.

After they had both climbed out of the window; they began to walk around to the front of the house so they could get in their mother's car and leave, but stopped when they heard something. Peeking around the side, Zan saw what Amy had done.

"She called the cops!!" he said shocked, seeing a police car parked out front.

"What! Why!?" was all Beth could say, she too was in shock. Zan didn't answer her. He grabbed her arm and led her off in the other direction, across neighbors' yawns until they were a good distance away.

Just when they thought they were safe someone grabbed Beth. She screamed and Zan jumped to protect her. "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Beth said, still trying to catch her breath, when she turned around and saw Alex.

"Man, I could have seriously hurt you. Do you want to die?" Zan asked, adrenaline still pumping.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you two were so jumpy." he said amused at their expressions.

"It's ok; it's not really your fault." Beth said.

"Did you want something? Or did you come over here just to scare us?" Zan asked.

"Well, now that you mention it. Yes, I did come over for a reason. I was just wondering what you were doing out here, Ria, because you told me yesterday that you had to open today? Or is that code for 'I'm spending the day with Michael so I can't hang out with you Whitman'?" Alex asked jokingly.

"No, I would rather spend time with you than him any day." Beth said laughing.

"Hey, I'm right here." Zan said irritated.

"I completely forgot I had to work. Thanks for reminding me, Alex." she continued completely ignoring Zan.

"Then you better get over there before Liz freaks out. It looked pretty hectic in there." stated Alex.

"Ok, I'll go right over." she said to Alex.

"Are you going to pick me up when I get off?" she asked Zan.

"Yeah, I'll be around later. There's something I want to check first?" he said. She nodded understanding what he meant and followed Alex to the Crashdown.

When Beth got to the Crashdown she didn't know what to expect from Liz, but she soon found out. The moment Liz saw them come in, she went up to them.

"Maria are you ok? Did something happen? Where were you, you were supposed to be here two hours ago? I called your house, but your mom wouldn't tell me where you were. So I called your cell, but I couldn't get through." Liz asked. She was really worried about her friend, Maria always called if she was going to be late.

"I'm fine, nothing happened. I'm so sorry I completely forgot about work. But before you yell at me about forgetting, let me just say that I have a really good excuse. If you don't believe me, you can ask Max and Isabel." Beth said, glad that Liz didn't seem to mad.

Liz nodded understanding that it was obviously something alien. She would have to remember to ask Maria about it later, but now was not the time, the place was packed. She then told Beth what tables needed help and then went back to work. So Beth went to work too, putting on the all too familiar uniform.


	8. Alien Aprons and Cash Registers

**Thanks mellythumbs** **for my only review. At least I know someone's reading this story. I'm glad you liked the part with Alex. And just so you know this chapter is the one you asked about before. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 - Alien Aprons and Cash Registers**

Maria, having been awake all night with Michael stealing the crystal and now at the Crashdown working, was starting to feel the effects of the last 48 hours.

There had only been a few problems. The first had occurred when she went to the register to ring something up. Once there she realized that she had no idea how to use it. This register was nothing like she was used to. It was just a box. The top of the box was a computer screen. One side of the box had a hole with a tray attached to it and a slit above where the hole and tray were. On the opposite side of the box was a small grey square.

Maria just stared at the contraption wondering how to work it. At a loss for what to do, she touched the screen, immediately it came to life. The screen read, "_Order Please_." Maria touched the screen again, hoping it would do something, but it didn't. After messing with it for a few more minutes the screen finally changed. This time it read, "_For easy to follow directions on how to use this product say, "Directions." _Maria was confused at the words, but decided to try it anyway.

"Directions." she said aloud. To her delight the screen changed again, this time telling her what to do.

Touching the screen when asked to and speaking when told to, Maria figured out what the price was and told the customer. Once they paid she looked at the screen to see what to do next. The screen read, _"Say the amount given and then place your finger on the FPIP (Finger Print Identification Pad) on the side of this product. **CAUTION: Only recognizable prints will be able to open the money drawer."**_

"$25.00." she said.

Maria was worried that her prints wouldn't match, but she decided to tried. Surprisingly, the drawer opened. She placed the money in and was about to take the correct change out when two bills came out of the slit in the side of the box and change came out of the hole and landed in the tray. Maria grabbed the money and handed it to the customer.

"I'm so sorry. It's my first day." Maria lied.

"It's okay. Just promise me you'll learn how to use that thing before someone else has to pay." the man said laughing.

"I will. And thank you for being patient." she said.

The next thing that happened completely caught Maria of guard. She was cleaning up some tables and started to sing. The girl that looked like Ava, who everyone had been calling Emma, came up to Maria with a look of confusion and astonishment on her face.

"Are you singing?" Ava/Emma asked (Maria still wasn't quite sure what to call her.)

"Is there something wrong with that?" Maria asked, wondering why there would be a problem.

"Well, yeah. Since when can you sing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I get it your messing with me aren't you? Ok, Travis come on out. I know your around here somewhere." she said looking around.

"What are you talking about?" asked a concerned Maria.

"Wait a minute, I just remembered he went of with Dad to......Are you telling me that you were really singing?" Ava/Emma asked when realization finally dawned on her.

"Yeah." Maria said slowly.

"I'm losing my mind that's all it is. I'm losing my mind." she kept saying as she walked away from Maria and into the back.

The last thing the happen, occurred when the place was packed. The ice machine had broken and Ava/Emma pulled Maria aside to talk to her.

"Beth, the ice machine is broken, fix it." she told Maria. Maria had no idea how to fix an ice machine, but decided she had to try at least.

Ten minutes later, Ava/Emma came to find out what was taking so long. When she saw Maria fiddling with the machine trying to make it work, she almost flipped.

"What are you doing?" Ava/Emma asked.

"I'm trying to fix the machine like you told me to." Maria said wondering why she would even ask.

"I didn't mean fix it. I meant fix it." she said winking.

"What?" Maria asked confused.

"Use your powers." she said through gritted teeth.

"Powers?"

"Yes, powers. Now, hurry up." she said then left to get back to work. _Powers? I don't have any powers, so how am I going to fix this thing? _She thought to herself. Then in a moment of frustration and anger, she exclaimed out loud, "Why is this happening to me? Why won't you just work? You **BANG** stupid **BANG** piece of **BANG** crap!" **Chug, Chug, Chug, Hummm** After hitting it a few times it started to work. _This is going to be a long day, _she thought

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beth had been working only a couple of hours, but it felt like an eternity and she didn't know why. _It's not like it's the first time I've ever worked at the Crashdown before._ _Maybe it's because of everything that has happened today. Maybe it's finally taking it's toll on me. I mean first there was the whole mess with Marie, then wandering all over town looking for Zan, and then the being sent to the past thing and having to pretend to be my mother. Yeah, that's most likely it._ She thought.

A lot had happened the few hours she'd been working, as well. First was the cash register. Sure she'd seen ones like it before in old stores where the owners refused to update, but actually using it was completely different. It was big and bulky. And what was with all of the buttons? And if it couldn't get any worse you had to count out the money yourself instead of the machine giving it to you, what's up with that?

It had taken her what seemed like forever to figure out how to use it, but finally Liz noticed her confusion and came over and helped. _She's going to think I'm stupid or something._ Once the customers where gone, sure enough Liz began asking questions.

"Maria, what's wrong, I mean you couldn't figure out how to use the register?"

"Nothing's wrong." Beth said. _Except that I don't belong here!_

"Don't lie to me, people just don't forget how to do something."

"Liz, really, nothing's wrong. I promise. I just had a minor case of amnesia." she lied.

"If you say so." Liz said skeptically. As she walked away she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Maria earlier. Because she had no doubt in her mind that whatever it was that had caused Maria to be late for work was the same thing that had caused her to forget how to use the register.

_Wow, I'm really going to have to be more careful. I don't want to do anything that might change their future and my present,_ Beth thought.

Several times later Beth secretly used her powers to help with the work load. One particular time she had all most been caught by Liz. The ice machine had broken down again. _Does this thing ever work?_ She asked herself, while wondering why Liz had never sprung for a new one in the future.

She started to check it out to see what was wrong, so she would know if she could fix it or not. Then she saw the problem ice had gotten stuck together and was blocking up the machine. She quickly caused fire to form in her hand and began melting the stuck ice. Once it had all melted she got rid of the fire. Then swiped her hand over the melted ice and it began to reform into ice again. Just as she was finishing Liz walked in.

"What are you doing?" asked Liz, confused as to why her friend was messing around with the ice machine.

"The machine wasn't working so I'm trying to fix it." said Beth, startled that she had been caught.

"Really?" she asked wondering how Maria would know how to fix an ice machine.

"Well, I was just messing around with it, I was lucky it actually started working again." she said, hoping Liz would buy it.

"That is lucky." Liz said when she saw that the machine was indeed working. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot the reason I came looking for you. Alex is out front the wants to tell you something."

"Ok." She said and followed Liz out front.

Alex was sitting on a stool at the counter. Beth went and sat down on the stool beside him. "So, what did you want to tell me." she asked, praying it was something she could answer.

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?"

"I don't know, I'll have to check. Why?" she asked curious.

"The Whits got a gig to play at the place across town." he said excited.

"And you want me to sing?" she asked weakly.

"Of course. So can you do it?" he asked again.

"I'll have to see." she said and before he could say anything else she got up and locked herself in the bathroom. _Me sing? I can't sing! How am I supposed to do that! I think I'm going to have a heart attack! What am I going to do! Zan, you better have a good plan to get me out of this!_


	9. Video Games and Soda Machines

**Thanks mellythumbs and majiklmoon for the great reviews! You guys rock! At least I know someones reading. As Always I hope you enjoy and R&R.**

**mellythumbs - Thx for all the help.**

**majiklmoon - Thx for the review. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 9 - Video Games and Soda Machines **

After Michael finally got over the initial shock, he then looked through the rest of the contents of the bag. Not finding anything else important, he put everything, except the keys, back into the bag. After he was done he looked around the chamber once more to make sure there was nothing else in there, then left.

When he got back into the car he tried the keys, the car started. Michael smiled, his suspicions had been correct. The whole way back to town Michael was trying to convince himself that he couldn't possibly have a daughter; but the more he tried, the more he thought about what it would be like to be a father.

_A daughter. What would that be like? I defiantly wouldn't let her be with anyone like me. She looks so much like Maria. So beautiful. She probably has guys hanging around her all the time. Well, I will just have to put a stop to that! Maria would defiantly get mad at me if I did that. _He laughed, thinking of what Maria would do to stop him from being so over protective. _She'd probably say something like, "Michael, you of all people should know what it's like to have to deal with an over protective parent." _It was then that he realized why Amy acted the way she did. She didn't believe he was good enough for Maria. And why should she, he didn't even believe he was good enough for her. Maria was her only daughter, she just wanted the best for her. _Then I'm going to prove to her and myself that I'm the best for Maria. And when we get back, if we get back, I'm going to apologize to Amy and try my best to makeup for all of the stupid stuff I've done to both of them._

He decided to go to the address on the drivers license, just to make sure it wasn't some hoax. It didn't take him long to find the place. It was a nice two story home in what looked like a good neighborhood. He parked across the street and sat in the car trying to decide if he should go in or not. What if someone sees me? I could get in trouble for breaking and entering. On the other hand, I'll never figure out if this is true unless I go inside. He got out and went to the front door.

Michael was about to use his powers and break in, but then he noticed a large square beside the door. He didn't know what it was, so he put his hand on it. When he did the door opened and a voice was heard, "Welcome home, Michael." **(AN: Is it just me or do feel a Back to the Future vibe too?)** He jumped when he heard that. Looking around he didn't see anyone, so he just went inside.

Once he got inside he tried to find the light switch so he could see what the place looked like. "Where are the lights?" Michael said out loud when he couldn't find the switch. At the word "lights" the lights came on. "That's convenient." Michael said amazed.

With the lights on he could finally see what the house looked like. He wandered around the home, going from room to room.

Michael looked at the pictures that sat around the house and hung on the walls. He looked at them one at a time. There were pictures of the Maria look alike, his daughter, and Maria; his daughter and him; her and someone who looked like Michael but younger (His son?); Amy Deluca and Jim Valenti (On their wedding day!); Amy, Maria, and their daughter; him and the boy that looked like him; and Maria with the boy. Then there were various pictures of Max, Isabel, Kyle, Liz, Alex, and Ava; as well as pictures of who he assumed was his friends' children.

And then he got to the only three pictures that were on fireplace mantel. The first was of him, Maria, his daughter, and his son. He was pretty sure now that the boy was his son. _I have a son!_ The middle picture was him and Maria on their wedding day. _She looks so beautiful._ And the last picture was of him and all of his friends at the Crashdown before they left for the prom.

He then went up stairs to look around. When he opened the door on the right he stopped and stared. It was obviously a girl's room. His daughter's room. He slowly looked over her room. He then continued across the hall to the next room, where he found his sons' room, he again lingered. The next door was slightly opened, but seeing that it was a bathroom he didn't go in. When he got to the last room, the master bedroom, he stood in front of the door a minute before he went in.

Eventually Michael was back in the living room where he had begun. He was about to leave and get Maria, but then he noticed something sitting on the floor by the TV. On closer inspection he found that it was a device with a curved, orb like top. When he put his hand on it the TV came on with "PAUSED" written in red across the screen. Michael then new exactly what the device was, a video game controller.

He immediately began moving his hand around on the controller to see if he could get it to start playing the game. With every move of his hand and fingers something would happen on the screen, but of course the one thing he wanted to happen didn't. After messing with it for awhile and not getting anywhere, he rested his hand on the orb and started tapping his thumb on the side while he thought. The moment he tapped the orb twice, the game came to life. Not knowing how to play or how to use to controller, he died quickly. Just as another game was beginning, a voice was heard, "Welcome home, Michael." Before he even had time to react his older self walked in.

"I'm home." Future Michael said, once inside. He then noticed someone, who he assumed was his son, playing video games in the living room. "Shouldn't you have left already to pick your sister up from work?" he asked while dropping his things on the couch.

"Oh, yeah." said the younger Michael, scared to even turn around. Younger Michael, quickly got up and left, all without looking at his future self. He didn't want his older self to realize who he was. He had to tell Maria what he found out. _Maria! Oh no, she is going to kill me for being late._ He began to drive a little faster.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zan made sure Beth and Alex were far away before he started off in the opposite direction. He was pretty sure Beth thought that he was going to do something productive and important, but in reality he wasn't. Zan just wanted to wander around Roswell and see how different everything was from his time. Beth will be so mad if she finds out I'm wandering around town. _Well, then I guess she just can't find out_. Zan thought, smiling to himself.

After a little while Zan found himself in front of the old movie theater. Well, it was old in his time anyway. He stopped and starred at it, thinking about what it was like in the future. It had only played old movies for as long as Zan could remember. It was one of the only remaining theaters that played 2D movies, instead of the holographic movies that other theaters would show. _I remember taking Marie here just last week to see the classic thriller, The Sixth Sense._ Just then he remembered what had happened earlier with Marie, the reason he was in the Pod Chamber in the first place.

**Flashback**

Zan was walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. He was excited; he couldn't wait to see his girlfriend Marie. Friday, he had received his acceptance letter to New Mexico State University. He wanted to call her right away and tell her, but she was spending the weekend with her family at her grandparent's house. It was now Monday and he had been waiting all day to see her at lunch.

Zan went to his friends' regular table. Only Mike Evans, Travis and Emma Valenti **(AN: Kyle's son is named Travis in honor of my weird sister, who for some reason has always had this problem where she calls Kyle, Travis.)**, and Marie Whitman was at the table. Zan set down next to Marie.

"I've been accepted to New Mexico State!" Zan said excited.

"Really! That's great, man!" said an equally excited Mike.

"When did you find out?" asked his cousin Emma.

"Actually, Em, I found out Friday." Zan said somewhat reluctantly. His cousin was nice, but she had a bad temper.

"Alexander Maxwell Guerin do not tell me that you found this out Friday and decided to not tell me until Monday! I mean it's not like you haven't seen me or anything. I was with you all weekend and you didn't tell me! Why?!" said a very angry Emma.

"Hey, Em, calm down. I'm as mad as you are that he didn't tell us until now, but that's no reason to go and middle name him." Travis said trying to calm his baby sister down.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Sorry, Zander. I just got a little carried away." Emma said.

"It's ok." he said and then mouthed "Thank you." to Travis, who nodded in reply.

"You're being really quiet, Marie. Don't you want to congratulate, Zander?" Mike asked his cousin.

"I can't deal with this right now." Marie said as she got up and ran away, her long black hair flying behind her. Zan immediately got up and followed her.

"Hey, Marie! Wait! Stop!" he said running behind her as she ran around a corner. When he got to the other side she was leaning against the wall crying. He slowly walked up to her, hoping she wouldn't run away again.

"Marie, what's the matter? Are you ok? Why did you run away?" he asked concerned.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." she said flatly wiping away her tears.

"What?" Zan asked, hoping he had heard her wrong.

"I said, I don't think we should date anymore, Zander." she said as she started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What do you mean; you don't want to date anymore? Did I do something?" he asked hoping whatever it was he could fix it.

"I have to get to class, Zan." She said as she pulled away from him and left. He watched her walk away, thinking maybe; just maybe she'd turn around and tell him it was all a joke. But she didn't turn around. It was then that he went to the granolith.

**End Flashback**

Zan looked at the theater again and then quickly took of down the street to get away from the bad memories. He continued walking around until he became thirsty. He noticed a soda machine across the street so he walked over to it. As he crossed the street Max came up to him.

"Hey. Long time no see." Max said laughing

"Yeah. I was just walking around town, while Be...Maria is at work." Zan said catching himself. Luckily, Max didn't seem to notice his slipup.

"Oh."

Zan reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill and started to put it into the machine, seeing this Max couldn't help but say something.

"Michael, what are you doing? You're about to put ten dollars in there." Max said grabbing Zans' arm to stop him. Before Zan could ask how much he should put in, Max put a dollar bill in for him.

"Thanks." Zan said not sure what else to say. Then he looked at the machine and said, "Pepsi." Needless to say, Max was more than a little confused at this, but even more so when Zan repeated it again.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Max asked completely baffled.

"I'm trying to get a drink, what does it look like?" Zan asked confused. At this Max reached over and hit the Pepsi button on the soda machine and a can came rolling down into the tray, while change fell into the change slot.

"Are you ok?" Max asked, wondering how anyone could forget how to use a soda machine.

"Of course, I'm fine." He said slightly irritated with Max and himself. He grabbed the can and walked off towards his dad's apartment.

Once he found the place he was a little shocked at how bad the street was that his dad lived on. Zan went into the building, up two flights of stairs, and down the hall to get to Michael's small apartment. Not having a key, Zan used his powers to unlock the door.

When he was inside, Zan just looked around in amazement. _This place is a pigsty. Luckily he has mom to clean up after him._ Zan thought. After he looked around; which didn't take very long since there was only the living room/kitchen, bedroom, and a bathroom; he decided to go hang out at the Crashdown and wait till Beth got off work.

Once outside he realized that he really didn't want to walk all the way back and since he left the car at his grandmothers' house, he walked into a back alley. When he was in the alley and out of sight he swiped his hand in the air and a motorcycle appeared. Zan got on, started it up, and drove off to bother his sister at work.

Unnoticed by Zan was a grey car parked across the street with two strange men who were watching him. "He just left the building." the man in the passengers side said into his phone. "Yes, Sir." He hung up the phone and turned to the driver.

"Marcus says to only watch them. For now."


	10. Kissing the Enemy

**Thx Jessie for my only review for chapter 9. And thx for reviewing chapter 8 Claire.**

**Claire - M/M are in the future. The reason everone has different names and personalities is because they are not the Pod Squad they are their kids. Sorry, I'll try to be more clear.**

**Chapter 10 - Kissing the Enemy**

Maria was sitting on the counter in the Crashdown waiting, not so patiently, for Michael. Emma walked in from the backroom and sat down on a stool next to Maria.

"Still not here yet?" Emma asked worried.

"No! Not yet! When he gets here I'm going to kill him!" Maria said angrily.

"Calm down, Beth. You know whatever it was that is keeping him must be important. I meanZan always calls if he's going to be late." Emma said trying to calm her cousin down. _Whoever "Zan" is he's nothing like Michael. Michael is always late and never cares to call._ Maria thought.

"That's why I'm so worried, Emma. Like you said he's never late and always calls. I'm just really worried that something might have happened to him." Maria lied, hoping Emma would by it. _I am so not worried about him._ Maria thought. Her anger at Michael was growing more by every passing minute.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." Emma said trying to comfort her friend. _I just hope she's not right._Emma thought sadly.

Just then, the bell over the front door sounded. Both girls looked up expectantly. But to their dismay it wasn't Michael or Zan.

"Hey, Andon." Emma said, greeting the guy wearing a leaterman jacket who had just walked in.

"Hey, Emma. Hey Bethy." Andon said. He then walked over and stood in front of Maria putting his arms around her waist and then leaned in for a kiss. Maria quickly pushed him away from her and jumped off the counter.

"What do you think you re doing!" Maria said loudly, completely shocked that some stranger would come up and try to kiss her.

"Ahh....trying to kiss my girlfriend. What's wrong? Are you ok? Oh, I get it. I'm sorry I called you Bethy, I know you hate it. I won't do it again." He said. _Girlfriend? Oh, no! He's dating that girl, Beth, everyone seems to think I am. Then I go and freak out on him. He probably thinks I'm crazy or something. Quick think! If he were Michael and you did that to him,what would you do to fix it? AHH! I can't think!_ While Maria was still thinking Emma began to speak.

"She's worried about Zan." Emma said to Andon. _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are my all time favorite person!_ Maria thought happily.

"Why? What's wrong with him? He didn't have some terrible accident did he?" Andon said laughing. He really hated Beth's brother.

"Shut up Andon! That's not funny!" Emma said, mad that he would even joke about something like that.

"Ow. Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." He said when he got a punch in the arm from Emma. It was then that Maria noticed Michael walking across the street to the Crashdown. She quickly formed a plan to get Michael back for the jerk he'd been earlier.

"Andon." She said slowly hoping she had his name right. "I'm sorry about before. Let me make it up to you." Maria kissed Andon and he gladly expected, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

Just then Michael got to the door and saw Maria kissing some jock! He threw it open and practically ran over to them. He grabbed Andon by the shoulder and turned him around. Andon didn't have time to even realized what had happened before Michael punched him. Andon was knocked out cold on the floor, but before either girl could do anything to help him, Michael began yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!???" Michael yelled at his girlfriend.

"You jerk! Why did you hit him!?" Maria yelled back.

"Why did I hit him? He was all over you!"

"No he wasn't!"

"Yes he was! Now tell me why you were kissing him!?" Michael yelled, it was driving him crazy. He couldn't get the image out of his head.

"I can kiss my girlfriend if I want. I'm dating your sister no matter how much you hate me, Zan." Andon said finally coming around and standing up. Michael was just about to say that Maria was _his_ girlfriend, but then he realized that the guy had called him Zan. _Zan? My son! He said he's dating Zan's sister, so that would mean...Beth! No way is this punk dating **my** daughter!_

"Listen, loser!" Michael said grabbing Andon by the shirt collar. "Keep away from Beth! If I ever see you near her again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do!" he said, then threw Andon against the counter.

"Let's go." Michael said to Maria as her grabbed her arm and began to pull her towards the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Maria said angrily, as she pulled out of his grasp.

"Come on, Beth, I'll take you home." Andon said.

"Did I not just tell you to leave her alone?" Michael asked, trying, but not really succeeding, to hold his anger in. He knew that was the only way to get Maria to calm down and come with him. Andon was about to reply when a voice was heard.

"AAHHH!!! STOP IT NOW!" Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from. They saw Emma on the floor holding her head. "JUST SHUT UP EVERYBODY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed. The pain was just too much for her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!" Maria said running up to where Emma was lying.

"I'll be fine if you guys just calm down." she said weakly.

"Andon, will you take her home?"Maria asked, hoping that if she separated the boys than maybe whatever it was that was wrong with Emma would stop.

"Yeah, sure." he said. Andon picked Emma up off of the floor and carried her out to his car to drive her home. Maria turned to Michael with fear on her face.

"Michael, what's wrong with her? Do you think it has something to do with what happened to us? Could it be some after effect from the granolith?" she asked, worried that her new friend wouldn't get better.

"Probably not, but I don't know." he said truthfully. "But when you mentioned what happened to us, you reminded me that I haven't told you what I found out."

"You know what happened! That's great! Do you know how we can fix everything! Do you know if.....Michael where are you going?" she asked as he walked out the door and across the street. She saw him go over to the car they had stolen earlier and take out something, a bag, then he headed back to the Crashdown.

"Michael, whose stuff is this?" she asked, when he dumped the contents of the bag on top of a table.

"I went back to the Granolith and found this bag. When I saw the Divers license I realized that we were in the future."

"WHAT!!" Maria said shocked. _That is the absolute last thing I thought he was going to say._ She said to herself. "Are you sure? I mean how can you bee certain?" she asked.

"Because I went to the address to make sure. Maria, it's real."

"I can't believe it! We're actually in the future!" she said excited.

"There's more." he said not quite sure how to tell her.

"What?" she asked, curiosity peaked.

He took the drivers license from the wallet and held it in his hand. Michael took a deep breath and began. "This ID belongs to the owner of this stuff. I went to their house and everything is real. It's all true."

"Michael, get on with it already." she said, slightly irritated that he was taking so long to get to the point.

"Maria, thislicense belongs to Isabel Elizabeth Guerin."

"WHAT!" she screamed. "I have a daughter! I've always wanted a little girl! I can't believe it! Wait, she is mine right? You didn't marry someone else did you? Cause that would explain why you didn't want to tell me who she was. I....." but she didn't get to finish her rant because Michael shoved the picture in her face.

"She's defiantly yours." he said irritated that she would even think he would marry someone else. She was the only person who would ever want him.

When she saw the picture Maria squealed with delight and threw her arms around Michael. "I can't believe it! We have a daughter! Wait, is this who everyone thinks I am?" she asked realization just hitting her.

"Yes, and everyone thinks I'm our son." he said.

"Our son! We have a son and daughter! And you went to our home without me." she said pouting.

"Well if you stop talking and come on, then you can see it too." he said. At his words Maria quickly went to make sure all of the lights were out, while Michael put everything back into the bag. Once they were done she locked the door and followed Michael tothe car, so she could see her future home.

**AN: R&R otherwise I don't know if people are actually reading this.**


	11. Followed

**Thanks mellythumbs, GroundedSouls, Fanficer Lore, and Pixie for the reviews.**

**mellythumbs - I'm not so sure Michael thought her revenge was all that great.**

**GroundedSouls - Lets just say Maria's not the only one who gets revenge on Michael.**

**Fanficer Lore - Glad you like my story. Hope you read more.**

**Pixie - Wow! Thanks for the great review! I'm a big candy fan too! Glad you like where this is going. Don't worry as long as people read and review I'll keep writting.**

**Chapter 11 - Followed**

Zan drove to the Crashdown and went down a back alley. He got off the bike and moved his hand over it and the motorcycle disappeared. He then left the alley and walked into the diner. Zan took a seat at the counter and waited to be served.

"Hey, Michael, what can I get you?" Liz asked.

"I think I'll have a Will Smith burger, fries, Saturn rings, a corn dog, a hot dog, a salad, and to top it all of for dessert I'll have a piece of cherry pie with vanilla ice cream" he joked. He then started to laugh at the expression on Liz's face. She just stared at him wondering what on earth was going on. _Michael, joking! Laughing! He rarely does either. Michael is always a stone wall. What is the world coming to?_ Liz thought.

"Will that be all?" she asked, still wondering.

"No, I changed my mind I think I'll just have a burger and fries." Zan said smiling.

"Okay. Do you want something to drink?"

"Coke, please_." Please! Since when does Michael have manners?!_

"Sure. Coming right up." she said hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah. Don't forget the special ingredient." he said.

"I would never forget that." she said as she walked away. _Have I ever forgotten to give him Tabasco sauce? I don't think so, but maybe I have. I must have, he would not have brought it up unless I did. I feel so bad now. No wonder he was acting strange. I'll just have to be sure not to forget the Tabasco again._

"Hey." Beth said as she took the stool next to Zan.

"Hey. So how's it going?" he asked wondering how Beth was handling being in the past and pretending to be their mother.

"Okay, I guess. I mean it's pretty much the same thing I'm used to. But there are some differences."

"Like what?" he asked curious.

"Have you seen that cash register?" she asked still furious at the piece of junk. Zan looked over at it and began laughing.

"It's so big. You can even see it over the counter!" he said still laughing.

"I know! Can you believe you have to count the money out yourself! And don't even think about speaking to it!"

"That sounds like the soda machine I was at earlier. You have to push these big buttons to get what soda you want. And did you know a can of soda costs less than a dollar?!"

"What! Oh my gosh, Travis, would be in heaven." she said laughing.

Just then Liz brought Zan his food. "So what has got you two laughing so hard?" Liz asked, laughing herself. It was good to see Maria back to normal.

"Nothing much. We were just thinking what this place would be like in the future." Beth said. _That's not entirely a lie._ She thought.

"Really? Would do you think it will be like?" Liz asked, interested.

"Well we thought that the register would be a whole lot different." Beth said pointing to it.

"If they still use registers in the future." Liz said laughing. She didn't notice the look shared between Zan and Beth before they started laughing too.

"I've got to get back to work." Beth said to Zan as she walked over to a table were a couple was sitting.

Zan watched Beth and Liz work, occasionally talking with them for a few minutes. He noticed his sister was using the register without getting mad at it for not working like she wanted it to. Finally, it began to slow down and only three tables were occupied. One had a young couple and their small child, another had a man by himself, and the last had two teenage girls. Beth came and sat down across from her brother, who had moved to a booth when it got less crowded.

"You look upset, what's the matter?" Zan asked, worried about his sister.

"Liz just reminded me about, Alex." she said as she slid down in the seat.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, earlier Alex came by and asked me to sing with The Whits tomorrow night." Zan spit his drink out and began laughing.

"_You_ sing! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" he laughed.

"Shut up, jerk! It's not that funny!" she said, throwing the towel she was holding at him, while laughing herself.

"Yes it is!" Zan said still laughing.

"Alright so maybe it is." she said finally admitting it.

"Do you have any idea about how I'm going to get out of it?" Beth asked once they had both stopped laughing.

"No, but don't worry I'll think of something." Zan said cheerfully.

"You never told me what you did before you got here. Did you find the crystal?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I didn't find it. But that's probably because I didn't look for it." he stated, bracing himself as Beth flew off the handle.

"WHAT!! What do you mean you didn't look for it? What did you do all morning long? Sleep?" she said.

"Shh. Keep your voice down. Do you want people to hear us? You need to be more careful Mom doesn't act like that, Dad does. You need to stay in character. And no I did not sleep all morning." he said.

"Sorry." She said while mumbling something under her breath.

"To answer your question, I walked around town for a little while. Then I went to Dad's place and after that I came here."

"You walked around town?" she asked confused as to why he would do that when they had more important things to do.

"Yes, and don't you dare start yelling again, _Maria_." he said emphasizing their mothers' name.

"Okay, I won't, _Michael_." she replied, doing the same.

"Maria, you can go if you want. It's not that busy right now and your shift's over in half an hour anyway." Liz said as she came up to their booth.

"Are you sure? Cause I can stay."

"No that's ok. Go, have fun and enjoy the what's left of the day." she said laughing.

"Thanks, Liz." Beth said, as she went into the back to change.

When she came back out the only customer still there was the man that was all alone. She walked over to where her brother and Liz were talking.

"Ok, I'm ready." she said.

"Alright let's go." Zan said as he led Beth out of the diner. Beth waved to Liz as she walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Beth asked when she realized Zan was leading her to the alley.

"You don't want to walk to the Chamber, do you?" When he saw her shake her head he continued into the alley. Once there Beth stood watch to make sure no one saw anything, while Zan used his powers to make another motorcycle.

"Wow, that's a nice bike!" Beth said when she saw it.

"I know isn't it?" Zan said proud of himself.

"But you know, we should probably go and get Mom's Jetta from Grans' house." she said.

"What! Why? Have you forgotten the argument that occurred earlier?" he asked.

"No I haven't forgotten. I'm just pretty sure Dad can't afford anything this nice." she said gesturing towards the bike. "And we don't want him to get into trouble. Lets just get the car then no one will think anything of it."

"Well, ok. I guess you're right, but can I at least dive it over to Grans'." Zan begged. He really wanted to ride it again. Beth smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but laugh at her brother; guys were so cute when it comes to machines. They both got on and drove off towards the Deluca residence.

As they drove off a grey car pulled up in front of the Crashdown. The man that had sat alone in the Crashdown got inside.

"It's them. They have it." he said as soon as he shut the car door. The driver nodded, then followed in the direction that Zan and Beth had gone.

When they got close to the house Zan stopped the bike, they got off, and he pushed it behind a fence. Beth watched his back while he used his powers to make the bike disappear. Zan finished and turned to his sister.

"Alright, let's get this over with." he said.

They got to Maria's car and started it up without incident. But when Zan saw Amy yelling from an upstairs window, he quickly pulled the car out of the driveway and down the road. They passed the same grey car that was at the Crashdown. The man from the diner got out and let himself into Amy's house, while the other drove off in the direction the Jetta had gone.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**AN: Did I mention that I like reviews?**


	12. Seeing Double

**Thanks Fanficer Lore, Pixie, orly, and loveroffanfic for the great reviews! You guys rock!**

**Fanficer Lore -** Sorry, but you're going to have to wait, cause I'm not exactly sure when and if that part is going to happen. :(

**Pixie -** I'll keep writting as long as people keep reading and reviewing!

**orly -** Since I already had this chapter written when you reviewd I'm going to put "candy love" in the next M/M chapter just for you!

**loveroffanfic -** I'm glad someone likes the fact that I named their kids after each other! My sisters thought that part was wierd.

**AN: ****(F) Michael or (F) Maria - means Future Michael or Future Maria. (P) Michael or (P) Maria means Past Michael or Past Maria.**

**Chapter 12 - Seeing Double**

Maria was still beaming from what Michael had told her. _Me and Michael get married and have children!_ She looked at him and saw the serious expression on his face.

"Why aren't you excited, Michael? We're in the future! We get married and have two kids! I still can't even fathom it!" she said.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. I don't know what to think. I mean all my life I never thought I'd get married, let alone have kids. It's a little unnerving to think that I have a child. Me! Michael the screw up! Michael Stonewall Guerin!"

"Shut up. I'm sure you're a great dad." Maria said reassuringly.

"How do you know I'm not a terrible father?" he asked.

"Because, Space boy, I won't let you be." she said matter-of-factly. Try as he might to still be mad, all he could do was smile and her statement.

"Well, obviously, she's your daughter." Maria said after looking at the license again.

"Why do you say that?" he asked wondering what she meant.

"Because she apparently drove to the Pod Chamber without a driver's license; it's a learner's permit." she said, laughing as she showed him the ID.

"Like father, like daughter." he said, shaking his head and laughing, as well.

"I can't wait." she said, rolling her eyes.

They got to the Guerin residence, Michael parked across the street where he had parked before and cut the car off. When he didn't seem to be making any move to leave, Maria turned to him.

"Michael, what's wrong? I thought we covered the fact that you're going to be a great dad."

"It's not that. I just realized that we probably shouldn't have come here."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because my future self is here and the moment he sees you he'll know who you are."

"What? How? Everyone else we've met today has thought I was our daughter, Beth. So how would he know?"

"Because, he's me." Michael stated.

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" Maria asked.

"It means that when I first saw Beth's picture on her ID I knew it wasn't you."

"How?" she asked, baffled as to how Michael could tell her from her daughter when apparently they looked exactly the same.

"Easy. She looks different." He then took the license from her hand and looked at it.

"Sure she has short hair, but that wasn't the difference I noticed. I know you, Ria. I know every inch of your face, every curve, every freckle, everything. And this is not you. Anyone else would have thought she was you, but not me. I know better." Michael looked up to see Maria smiling at him with unshed tears in her eyes. He smiled back. "Why don't you use your powers to alter my features to look like Beth?" Maria asked. Michael looked at her stunned.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She smiled. Michael waved his hand in front of Maria's face and then over her hair, changing both to look like Beth's.

"Can I see my future home now?" Maria asked hopefully. Michael answered by getting out of the car and began to cross the street. Maria happily followed.

When they got to the front door Maria noticed the grey square.

"I think I know what that does." she said proudly. She reached out and placed her hand on the square. Immediately a voice was heard, "Welcome home, Maria." and the door opened. Maria smiled in amazement, while Michael starred at her wondering how she knew what to do.

As soon as they walked in Maria began looking at everything, but stopped when she heard Michael yell, "I thought I told you not to do that!"

Maria looked at her boyfriend only to find him starring at something behind her. She turned around and saw Michael's future self. _He looks exactly the same, just older. I hope I look as good as he does._ Maria thought. (F) Michael had heard the automated voice and came to welcome his wife only to find his kids.

"How many times have your mother and I told you not to change your hand prints to ours? What if someone heard?" (F) Michael yelled. "What's the matter with you two? Zan you look like you've seen a ghost." he asked worried, no longer angry at his kids.

Noticing that (P) Michael was still in shock, Maria spoke, "Nothing's wrong with us. We're fine. It's just been a long day." _That's the understatement of the year._ She thought.

"That reminds me, what on earth did you two do to your cousin? Kyle called; he said Andon brought Emma home and that she was almost unconscious! What is wrong with you two? Why would you let your emotions get so strong when you knew she was there? Why would you send her home in that condition and not try and help her? And why in world would you let Andon of all people take her?! He's g….." (F) Michael was cut off by Maria.

"What is with you two? Why do you hate him so much? Are you going to hit him too?"

"Hit him? What are you talking about?" (F) Michael asked.

"I punched him." (P) Michael stated, the mention of Andon finally bringing him around.

"You punched him! I wish it had been me." (F) Michael said. _Wow! What do you know; wishes do come true!_ (P) Michael thought, smiling.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you for skipping school, because you punched Andon. Just don't tell your mother or sister." (F) Michael whispered to (P) Michael.

While the Michaels had been talking Maria was looking at a photo on the wall. _He looks just like Michael but then he doesn't. This has to be my son. Wow, now I now what Michael meant when he said he knew Beth wasn't me. No one else would notice the little differences but me._ Just then a voice was heard, "Welcome home, Maria." and the front door opened. _Oh no._ She thought. (P) Maria quickly grabbed her Michael and drug him upstairs, while (F) Maria came in and (F) Michael watched them run up the stairs completely confused.

"What's their problem?" (F) Maria asked her husband. He shrugged.

"They're your kids." he said and followed his wife into the kitchen.

**Upstairs:**

"Maria what on earth are you doing? You almost pulled my arm of the socket!" Michael said while rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, Michael, but I couldn't let my future self see you."

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"For the same reason your future self couldn't see me."

"No problem I'll just adjust my face too." he said.

"Ok, but lets not do it in the hallway." she said. He led her into Beth's room and shut the door. Michael set down on her bed, while Maria looked around.

"So how do I look different from Zan?" Michael asked when Maria had set down beside him.

Maria looked at him and then started pointing to places on his face as she spoke, "This is slightly different from him, and this needs to change, he…." Maria didn't finish what she was saying; frustrated at not being able to understand what she was talking about Michael kissed her.

Flashes immediately began to form in his mind. He saw flashes of Maria growing up and flashes him and her together, as well as flashes of various other things. Michael quickly found the memories he was looking for, the ones of their son. He saw everything Maria saw, every little detail that was different, every feature that wasn't his. It all became clear to him. When he had added every detail to memory he broke away from Maria.

"What was that for?" she asked shocked that he had suddenly kissed her, but glad that he had done it.

"So I could do this." he said and then waved his hand across his face. To anyone else it would have looked like nothing happened, but to Maria it was like looking into the face of a completely different person.

"You two get your butts down here now!" (F) Maria yelled up the stairs.

"I guess we have to go down stairs." said (P) Maria.

"Do we have to? You sound really mad."

"It's not like it's the first time I've been mad at you." she said as she walked out of the room with Michael following behind her.

When they got into the kitchen (F) Maria began yelling at them. "I can't believe you two would be so irresponsible! I can't believe you let this happen and while Andon was there!" She stopped and looked over at (F) Michael, who had been unsuccessfully trying to hide the fact that he was laughing.

"Do you mind telling me what you find so funny?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" (F) Michael asked. His wife just glared at him, not wanting her anger turned on him, he spilled the beans.

"Zan punched Andon."

"WHAT?!" (F) Maria yelled. "ALEXANDER, TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!!"

"I can't believe you told!" (P) Michael said looking at his future self with disgust.

"I asked you a question?" (F) Maria said.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! ACTUALLY YOU TOLD ME TO DO SOMETHING!" (P) Michael yelled. He was mad at his future self for ratting him out and he was mad at both Marias for kissing and sticking up for Andon. (F) Michael and Maria were both completely shocked by their son's outburst. Sure he had a temper, but he had never yelled like that before.

(F) Michael was the first to recover, "Zander what has gotten into you today? First you skip school, then you forget to pick up your sister, then you hit Andon and now you're mouthing off to your mother. You're acting like…like…"

"Your father!" (F) Maria said finishing her husband's sentence.

"Exactly! I don't know if I should be proud or scared of the fact that my son is acting like me." (F) Michael said.

"And Beth what is wrong with you? Why are you so quiet? Why aren't you angry with Zan for fighting with Andon? (F) Maria asked completely baffled by her daughter's reaction or lack thereof. _Since when is Zan the one who yells back when fussed at and Beth the one who stands back and takes it?_ (F) Maria thought.

"I.......ummm........we......." (P) Maria stammered, unsure of what to say, luckily the door bell rang.

"We'll finish this later." (F) Maria said as she walked into the other room to see who was at the door.

**AN: Don't foget to review! I live for reviews!**


	13. Boiling Point

**Thanks for the reviews sam and jellybee201.**

**Chapter - 13 - Boiling Point**

"There's someone following us." Zan said, looking out the rearview mirror again.

"What? Who?" asked a worried Beth. They both remembered the stories they were told growing up by their parents about the Special Unit and the Skins.

"That grey car has been following us for awhile now."

"For awhile? And you didn't tell me until now!" Beth said starring her brother down.

"I didn't know if they were following us until now, I told you when I was sure."

"You told me when you were sure! You should have told me the minute you thought that possibly we were being followed!" she yelled.

"Now I've done it. Fahrenheit is going to boiling point." Zan said.

"I am not going to boiling point! And don't call me Fahrenheit! I hate that nickname and you know it!" Beth yelled, face turning red.

"Your face is red and you're yelling at me. No you're not at boiling point." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, nark!" she said and turned to look out the window.

"Hold on." Zan said as he suddenly turned down a side street.

"What are you doing?!" Beth screamed, her anger at him growing with this stunt.

"Trying to lose our friends back there!" he said, while looking to see if the car was still behind them. Then taking another sharp turn.

"Oh. Sorry." She couldn't believe she had forgotten about them being followed. _I don't know what I would do if Zan wasn't here with me! I'd probably be dead right now! Or worse some freaks' science experiment! _She thought.

After taking several more quick and sudden turns, Zan pulled the car into an alley and watched as the pursuing car drove past. Once they were sure it was safe, Zan backed the Jetta up and continued in the opposite direction to the chamber.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Landon, I lost them." the driver of the grey car said into his phone.

"What! How could you lose them?!" yelled Landon from the other end.

"They noticed I was following them and went all over the place until I lost them." he stated hoping he wouldn't get into too much trouble for losing them.

"You're so incompetent, Zack! Go to the boys' apartment and wait. They will have to come back eventually." Landon said and hung up.

"Incompetent! I'll show him who's incompetent!" Zack said out loud to himself, before he drove off to Michael's place.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The rest of the ride Beth was quiet. All she could do was think about how she hadn't noticed they were being followed and Zan had, how she was so into their fight that she had completely forgotten about the grey car and Zan hadn't. In fact he had been watching the car the entire time they were fighting and long before they had even started. It really bothered her that she got so much from her dad but the one thing that could really help right now, being aware of surroundings and what was going on, was given to her brother; who was more like their mother than anything else!

"Beth?" Zan said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh."

"You coming or are you just going to sit here all day?" he asked. At this she looked around and realized they were there.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Sorry, I was thinking."

"I could see that, what about?"he asked curious.

"Nothing."she said and walked past him to the rock formation that held the Pod Chamber and Granolith.

When they got to the top, Beth swiped her hand over the wall and a hand print appeared, she placed her hand on it and an opening appeared. They both went in and straight to the spot on the Granolith where the crystal should be.

"It's not here!?" said a shocked Beth, who had got there first.

"What do you mean?" asked Zan as he came up behind her.

"I mean IT"S NOT HERE!!" she yelled to further her point.

"I has to be there!" Zan said worried. He looked all over the Granolith, but couldn't find it.

"Maybe it disappeared after Mom and Dad used it, you know, like a one time use only thing." Beth said hopefully.

"I doubt it." he said flatly.

"Let's search the rest of the chamber. Maybe it's hidden."

"Alright." They looked all over the chamber, in all of the pods, on the Granolith again, and every hidden storage compartment.

"The crystal's not in here anywhere." Zan said defeated.

"Not only that, but the orbs and book aren't here either. The compartments are completely empty." Beth said confused as to why her family's most important possessions were not hidden away where they could be protected.

"Beth, I don't think they've found the compartments yet. They looked like they haven't been touched in years."

"Then were do you think they are keeping the stuff?" she asked.

"I remember AuntAva saying something one time about how surprised she was that all of the stuff survived and never got lost while Dad had them."

"So I guess we start looking at his apartment then." Beth said.

"That's our best bet at the moment." he said shrugging and led the way out.

"This place is gross!" Beth said when they got inside Michael's apartment.

"Doesn't Dad know how to clean?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Stop fussing about the mess and help me look for the crystal so we can get home." Zan said irritated that she wasn't helping. Beth rolled her eyes and walked into the bedroom. After looking for what seemed like forever they still hadn't found the object of their search.

"We found the book and the orbs, but no crystal." Beth said stating the obvious as she set on the couch.

"This has to be the worse day ever! I get dumped by my girlfriend, my baby sister almost dies, I find out we've been sent to the past, Granyells at usfor something our parents did, we get followed, AND NOW WE CAN'T FIND OUR ONLY WAY HOME!!!!!" As Zan finished what he was saying the apartment began to shake. Things fell off tables and out of cabinets, while other things began to break and explode.

When Zan started yelling and things began to break and move, Beth knew she had to calm him down before something worse happened. She jumped up and with a wave of her hand Zan was frozen, literally! _What do I do now? If he doesn't calm down the whole building will fall to the ground! But I can't keep him frozen forever. And I can't unfreeze him until he calms down, but he can't calm down until I unfreeze him! What do I do? _Beth thought.

After a few more minutes of thinking she decided to do the only thing she could do. She thawed him out. Fireappeared in her hand and she sent it to her brothers frozen form. The fire quickly thawed him, but slow enough so that by the time he was completely thawed Zan had calmed down.

"Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you did I?" Zan asked after Beth finished.

"No you didn't hurt me, the TV maybe, but not me. It's ok Zan. If anyone knows that sometimes you just have to let it out its me." she said laughing.

"Yeah, but you don't hurt people if you let it out. If I lose control like I just did then something other than a TV will explode." Zan said sadly as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"And you talk about me hitting boiling point." Beth said laughing, as she moved beside him on the couch.

Across the street in the opposite apartment a camera was taking pictures of the entire thing. Zack moved the camera from his face and smiled.

"I got you now." he said and laughed as he picked up his phone.

"Landon, I found them. They came back to the apartment just like you said."

"Good. Do they have the crystal?" came Landon's reply.

"I'm not sure. But it's _Them_." Zack said emphasizing the last word. Getting the meaning, Landon replied, "At last, after all this time. Marcus will be most pleased."

**AN: Don't forget to review!**


	14. Saying Sorry

**Thanks for the reviews jellybee201 and ****orly.**

**jellybee201 - I'm glad you like Zan and Beth, I enjoy writting them. And yes this is a M/M chapter.**

**orly - Candy love as I promised! Hope it's to your likeing.**

**AN: (F) Michael or (F) Maria - means Future Michael or Future Maria. (P) Michael or (P) Maria means Past Michael or Past Maria.**

**Chapter 14 - Saying Sorry**

_Previously:_

_"And Beth what is wrong with you? Why are you so quiet? Why aren't you angry with Zan for fighting with Andon? (F) Maria asked completely baffled by her daughter's reaction or lack thereof. _Since when is Zan the one who yells back when fussed at and Beth the one who stands back and takes it? _(F) Maria thought._

_"I......ummm........we......." (P) Maria stammered, unsure of what to say, luckily the door bell rang._

_"We'll finish this later." (F) Maria said as she walked into the other room to see who was at the door._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(F) Maria left the kitchen to see who was at the door. When she left (P) Michael and Maria set down at the table, while (F) Michael leaned against the counter.

"Well I see you've learned how to control your powers, Zan." (F) Michael said trying to break the tension in the room.

"What do you mean?" (P) Michael asked confused. _Why would I not teach my kids how to control their powers?_ (P) Michael thought.

"What do I mean? I mean how you would normally blow up everything in the house if you got too mad!" (F) Michael said, shocked that his son could forget something like that. (P) Michael was about to reply but stopped when (F) Maria walked back in with their guests.

"Here we go." (P) Maria whispered to (P) Michael when she saw her mother and Jim Valenti walk in.

"Michael! I'm so glad you're here! I haven't seen you in days!" Amy said as she gave (F) Michael a hug.

"Sorry, Amy, I've been working a lot lately." (F) Michael said as they pulled apart. (P) Maria stared at the two in amazement, while (P) Michael was thinking that it was all for show.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me mom?" Amy says as she playfully hits (F) Michael on the arm.

"Amy look grandkids!" Jim said to his wife to take her attention off Michael.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone." she said as she walked over to see her "grandkids". (F) Michael mouthed "Thank you" to Jim, he nodded in reply.

"So how have you two been?" Amy asked (P) Michael and Maria.

"Fine." they said in unison, not sure what else to say.

"How's school?" she asked.

"Okay." they said in unison again.

"How are you coming along with your powers?" At her words the teens quickly looked at each other. Thinking their look was for another reason she asked, "What did you do?"

"Ahhh……um……" (P) Maria stammered.

"They changed their hand prints to Maria's and mine again." (F) Michael said.

"They did what!" (F) Maria said.

"You can't keep your mouth shut for nothing can you?!" (P) Michael yelled at his double.

"I think we'd better go. Coming Jim?" Amy asked. If Zan was yelling this was not going to be pretty and she did not want to get in the middle of it.

"Right behind you. Bye." Jim said as he followed his wife out of the house.

"What is your problem, Zander?!" (F) Michael yelled not able to hold back anymore.

"What's my problem! I'll tell you what my problem is! It's you! I'm ashamed to even be associated with you!" (P) Michael yelled, standing up so fast that he knocked his chair over. (F) Michael looked like he had been punched in the face, but he quickly masked it. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough for (P) Maria not to notice. Seeing the hurt on his face broke her heart.

"How dare you say that." (P) Maria said. (P) Michael turned to look at her and was shocked at what he saw. Hate! Hate for him!

"I can't believe you would say something like that! He's ten times the man you'll ever be!" she said, slapping him across the face and running out of the room.

"Beth! Beth, wait!" (F) Maria called after her. (F) Michael was shocked not only at what his son had said to him, but also at how his daughter had reacted to it. (P) Michael was frozen in place his hand on his face staring at the spot where she had been standing.

"I'm going to talk to her." (F) Maria said.

"No, I'll go." (P) Michael said and left without so much as a glance at either of them.

"He didn't mean it." (F) Maria said to her husband when his younger self had left.

"I'm not so sure." he said, obviously hurt.

"Of course he didn't. I said things worse than that to my mother when I was his age. You should know, it usally happened in a fight that had something to do with you." she said laughing. Michael couldn't help but smile. She could always make him feel better and vise versa. He pulled her to him and said "Thank you" by kissing her.

**Upstairs:**

Michael stood in front of Beth's door wondering if he should go in or wait until Maria calmed down. He finally decided he'd give her the choice. Michael knocked twice.

"Go away." came the stern reply.

"Maria, come on let me in." he pleaded.

"What part of go away don't you understand?" Frustrated, Michael turned the knob, only to find that it was locked. _Like that can keep me out._ He thought as he used his powers to unlock the door so he could get in.

When he opened the door he found Maria sitting on the bed clutching a pillow, with tears streaming down her face. She didn't even look at him she just continued to stare out the window.

"Maria, I'm sorry." he said as he walked over to her.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" she asked coldly.

"I was a jerk. I got mad at him for no reason." he said as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"You were more than a jerk!" she said finally looking at him. "Did you see the look on his face? I ca…." she started crying again, not able to finish her sentence. Michael pulled her to him and comforted her while she cried into his chest.

"I've never seen you so hurt before." she sobbed.

"Really?" Michael asked, wondering what had hurt him so bad. At his words Maria lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Michael, you broke his heart."

"What? How?" he asked.

"He thinks you're his son." she said.

"So." he said still not sure what she was getting at.

"He thinks you're his son and then you tell him that you're ashamed to even be associated with him. When you said that he…he…" Again the tears fell at the memory of the hurt on the face of the man she loved.

"Oh." was all Michael could say when the power of his words had sunk in. They sat on the bed holding each other not saying a word for sometime, both lost in their thoughts. Maria finally sat up and looked at Michael only to see the still red imprint of her hand on his face.

"Michael, I'm so sorry." she said as she touched his cheek.

"Did it hurt much?" she asked worried.

"No, I barely felt it." he lied.

"I'm sorry. So much has gone on the last couple of days. And then seeing the hurt on his face, I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm so sorry." she said.

"Maria, why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be saying 'I'm sorry' not you. You haven't done anything wrong."

"But."

"No 'buts'. Ria, I'm sorry I went off at him for no reason. If I can't keep anything from you now, there's no way I'd be able to do it after we've been married for who knows how many years." he said as he wiped away the tears still on her face.

"So can you forgive me for being a jerk earlier? Excuse me more than a jerk earlier." he said mocking her ralier words. Maria couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Alright, Spaceboy, I'll forgive you on three conditions." she said still smiling.

"Three? Okay. I'll do anything you ask." he said trying to hide the fact that he was a little scared. Maria had a wicked sense of humor at times.

"Number one. You have to kiss me." Michael smiled as soon as she finished, then leaned in and kissed her.

"How was that?" he asked confidently when they had stopped.

"It'll do." she said sounding slightly bored.

"It'll do?" he said shocked. _I'll show her. _Michael grabbed Maria and then passionately kissed her. Flashes immediately came rushing forward. When they had finally pulled apart Michael didn't even have to ask what Maria had thought of his kiss, he could see it on her face.

"Number two?" he asked smiling at her reaction.

"Number two is you have to stay with me until I fall asleep." she said still reeling from the kiss.

"I like where this is going. Number three wouldn't happen to be what I think it is, would it?" he asked.

"Michael!" she said shocked.

"Ow! Hey! I was joking. Ow!" he said while trying to dodge the pillow she was hitting him with. He grabbed her arms and pinned her down on the bed tickling her.

"Okay!….Okay!….I give!….Michael stop!" she said while laughing. He finally let her go and fell down beside her on the bed.

"Well obviously that's not number three, so what is?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"You have to tell my future husband sorry."

"What? No way!"

"It's a deal breaker, Michael. If you don't tell him you're sorry and mean it, then I won't forgive you." she said seriously.

"Fine, Blondie." he said defeated. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

After a few minutes Michael started laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked starting to laugh herself.

"You said he's ten times the man I'll ever be. You do know we're the same person right?"

"Shut up!" she said as she hit him with a pillow, unknowingly starting another war.


	15. The Note

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I was having problems with this chapter. I'm not really happy with it. I couldn't get it the way I wanted and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so here it is. I hope you like.**

**Thanks for the reviews Jellybee201, Pixie, and Cprey. You guys are great! Reviews like yours keep me going. So feel free to review more.**

**Chapter 15 – The Note**

"Zan!" Beth said quickly sitting up from the couch.

"What?" he said, wondering why she was so excited.

"Mom and Dad are in the future!"

"You're just figuring this out?"

"No, stupid, I've known it all along!" she said rolling her eyes, clearly irritated that he didn't understand her meaning. "If they're in our time then everyone is going to think they are us." she said slowly so he would get the point.

"So? Everyone thinks we're them. What's the big deal?" he asked clearly not getting her meaning.

"What's the big deal?! We know how to act! We know what's going on! We know everyone! We know the importance of not changing or messing with things! Do they know what happened? Do they know to pretend to be us? Do they even know about us?" she said now pacing.

"Whoa! Calm down, Sis! They're smart, I'm sure they figured out what happened and know to keep a low profile."

"That's just it! How are they supposed to keep a low profile when they know nothing of the future? They don't know anything about us, who knows what they'll do! They could really mess things up for us, Zander! I mean…....Oh no!……..Andon!" she said yelling her boyfriends name when she thought of the possibilities.

"What about Andon?" Zan said with disgust.

"What about Andon?! I think what you should be asking is what will Dad do to Andon! He hates him as much as you do!" she said obviously worried.

"Beth, I don't think Dad is going to do something to a guy he doesn't even know. Remember, Dad from this time hasn't meet Andon yet." he said, secretly hoping that his dad would do something.

"You think?" Beth asked, feeling slightly better at Zan's words.

"Of course." he said and hugged her to further prove his point.

"Thanks." she said when they pulled apart. "I really needed that. You're the best big brother a girl could have."

"Don't I know it." he said laughing. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Modest much?" she said. He only smiled at her comment.

Several hours later they still had no idea what to do about the crystal. Frustrated and getting tired they both decided to call it a night and figure out what to do in the morning.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to Gran's." Beth said as she started to gather her things.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean she was pretty upset when we left." Zan said.

"I'm gonna have to go back there eventually. I might as well make it sooner rather than later." she said as she picked up the car keys and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?" Zan asked as he stood in his sister's way.

"What are you talking about." she said looking everywhere but at him.

"Did you actually think I would let you drive over there?"

"Zan, come on." she whined.

"Okay, I'll let you go."

"Really!" she said happily.

"Sure. If you can show me your driver's license." he said folding his arms and smiling at the sudden change in her face.

"That's so unfair! Why won't you let me drive? It's not like you haven't let me drive before! What's so different about now?" she said clearly mad.

"What if something happened? We're lost in time and since our parents aren't here it's my job to take care of you and keep you safe. And you driving when you're not allowed is not keeping you safe." he stated. Unsurprisingly, his speech had no effect on Beth.

"What are people going to think if they see Michael driving Maria around in _her _car? I'm pretty sure mom didn't let dad drive her everywhere in her own car."

"You have a point. Okay, fine, you can go." he said giving up.

"Yeah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best brother in the world, Zander!" she said jumping up and down.

"So you've said. Beth, just promise me you'll be careful."

"Promise." she said still smiling, she turned and walked out.

Beth pulled into the driveway and parked the car. _All the lights are out. That's a good sign, maybe she's asleep. Then I won't have to fight with her again. _Beth thought.

When she got to the front door she noticed it was slightly opened. Worried, Beth put her hand out in front of her to use her powers if necessary and slowly opened the door the rest of the way. She glanced around the room once inside and saw that the house had been ransacked. The whole place was a mess.

Beth ran from room to room looking for her grandmother. "Gran! Gran!" she screamed not caring about the consequences. She just needed to know that her grandmother was safe. When she had looked everywhere possible she leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. Shocked, confused, and scared she sat on the floor wondering how this could have happened. Stories of the Special Unit and the Skins that she had heard all her life kept going through her head.

_Come on Beth, keep it together! How are you going to save her if you don't get off you butt and do something! _She told herself. So Beth got up off the floor and went back upstairs to her mother's room. She grabbed the address book that was still sitting where she had left it earlier. She found her dad's number and picked up the phone to call her brother. _He'll know what to do. I hope._ Luckily Amy and Jim never cared to get the new phones that everyone in the future had, so Beth knew how to use it.

"Hello?" came Zan's voice from the other end.

"Zan, you have to get over here right now!"

"Beth? What's wrong? What happened?" was his worried reply.

"There's no time, just get over here now!" Beth said and hung up, then went downstairs to wait for him.

Zan was so worried; he broke every law to get to his sister as fast as possible. Once there he quickly ran inside and found the house turned upside down and Beth sitting in the middle of the living room floor staring at a piece of paper.

"Beth, what happened?" Zan asked gesturing to the destroyed house.

"It was like this when I got here. Gran's missing too." she said sadly, still looking at the paper.

"I found this after I came down here to wait for you." she said holding the paper out for him to see. Zan grabbed the paper and saw that it was a note, it said:

_If you ever want to see her again, bring the crystal to 25963 Branson St.Wendsday at noon. Come alone and tell no one._

_The Following_

"Gran's been kidnapped!" he said shocked. She barely nodded.

"And who or what is The following?" he asked.

"I don't know, but they have her. If they have done anything to her I'll kill them." she said truthfully as she got up off the floor.

"We can't do anything now, so let's go back to Dad's and figure out a plan. Don't worry, we'll get her back." he said putting his arm around her and leading her out to the car.

**AN: The address is just one I made up off the top of my head. By the way I REALLY ENJOY REVIEWS!!!.**


	16. Morning

**Thanks for the great reviews jellybee201, AuraBell, Fehr's carebear, and SlayerStarr.**

**jellybee201 -** I hate it when people do that too, so I'm going to try my best not to do it.

**AuraBell -** Glad you like the story.

**Fehr's carebear -** Glad you like the story. And it's not a stupid question. Emma looks like Ava, (Tess is not in my story.) but there are some differences like she has long brown hair and other small things that only Kyle would notice. I'm going to put a list up in the **next** M/M chapter of all the kids, what they look like, and their abilities. As for your other question you're just going to have to wait and see.

**SlayerStarr -** Glad you like the story and I will.

**AN: ****(F) Michael or (F) Maria - means Future Michael or Future Maria. (P) Michael or (P) Maria means Past Michael or Past Maria.**

**Chapter 16 - Morning**

Maria woke up from a wonderful dream. She had dreamt that she and Michael had gone to the future. With eyes still closed she willed her dream to return by grabbing onto her pillow. To her shock it wasn't a pillow it was a person! Scared she tried to get up but her "pillow's" arm pulled her closer. Glancing down at the arm she breathed a sigh of relief. It was Michael's arm wrapped around her. She then remembered what all had happened and that her "dream" wasn't really a dream after all. She smiled as she lay on his chest and thought of what had occurred earlier in the night.

After the pillow fight they laid on the bed in each others arms talking. Following the conditions Maria had given him, Michael stayed until she fell asleep. Actually he never left. When Michael noticed Maria was starting to drift off he covered her up with a blanket. And that's the way they stayed, lying in each others arms, until she woke up.

Since it was still dark, Maria looked at the clock to see what time it was. It read 3:27. She then looked at Michael for the first time. _He looks so cute sleeping._ Maria pulled her blanket up closer as she watched him sleep. After watching him a little longer she decided it was time to wake him up. Maria sat up and kissed him, he readily returned it. When he finally opened his eyes he smiled. _That is the most beautiful sight I could possibly wake up to._ He thought when he opened his eyes and saw her face smiling back at him.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he said back. "What time is it?"

"3:30."

"And you woke me up why?" he asked.

"As much as I want my pillow to stay, you have to go."

"What? Why?" he asked. He really didn't feel like moving.

"Because I don't want my future self too see us and get grossed out." Maria said, but seeing that he still didn't think he should have to leave, she said, "What would you do if you saw Max and Isabel….."

"Don't even say it. I going." he said disgusted as he got up off the bed and started to leave. He stopped at the door and turned back to face Maria.

"If I have nightmares tonight it's all your fault." he said then shut the door and went into Zan's room to go back to sleep. As soon as he was gone Maria lay back down and tried to go back to sleep too.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Sounded the alarm. Maria reached up and tried to turn it off, but she couldn't figure out how the thing worked. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Frustrated and tired she yanked the clock cord from the wall and tossed it across the room. She smiled as the noise stopped and all was quiet again. Maria lay back down and was about to go back to sleep when she heard her own voice coming up the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready." said (F) Maria. (P) Maria reluctantly got out of bed to get dressed.

She walked down stairs and into the kitchen a little while later, (F) Maria was the only person in there. She was cooking and didn't notice that the teenager had come in.

"Morning." (P) Maria said as she sat down at the table. At her words (F) Maria turned around and was shocked to see her daughter up so early.

"You're up early?" she said.

"I had some problems with the alarm clock."

"Well I hope you didn't make to big of a mess this time." (F) Maria said smiling. _This time? What does Beth normally do? _(P) Maria thought.

"Do you want some coffee, Beth?"

"Yes, please." (P) Maria said.

"Please? Since when do you have manners?" (F) Maria said shocked.

"I've never had manners and I don't intend to ever get them." (F) Michael said as he entered the room. (F) Maria laughed and forgot about the manners. _That was a close one! _(P) Maria thought.

"Good Morning." he said as he kissed his wife.

"Good morning to you too." she said smiling.

"Miracles never cease do they?" Michael said when he saw (P) Maria sitting at the table with her coffee.

"What do you mean?" she said trying not to sound as worried as she was.

"I mean me and you are up before Zander. I don't think that has ever happened." he said as he sat down beside her.

"Oh my gosh you're right! Do you think he's ok?" (F) Maria said suddenly worried.

"Ria he's fine. He's seventeen. Zan's aloud to sleep in every once in awhile." Michael said trying to calm her down.

"What if he's sick?"

"Maria has he ever been sick?" he asked.

"No, but there's always a first time." (F) Maria said as she left the kitchen and went up stairs.

"She never changes." Michael said shaking his head as he watched her leave. (P) Maria smiled at the look on her future husbands face.

**Upstairs:**

Maria quickly went up to her son's room, wondering the whole time if something had happened to him. When she got to his door she quietly pushed it open. Just incase he was sleeping. Michael was sprawled out on top of the bed with his clothes on and no blankets covering him. He had fallen back asleep as soon as he hit the bed and he hadn't moved since.

"Zander." she said quietly as she sat down on the bed beside him

"Zan." she said a little louder. Michael heard Maria's voice, but he couldn't figure out what she was saying.

"Honey, are you ok? Are you sick?" she said when she saw him start to stir.

"No….mftiph….Ria……fghmt." he mumbled. _Aww. He's dreaming of Marie. _She thought, not catching what he had actually said.

"Come on wake up." Maria said as she shook him.

"Why do you keep waking me?" Michael asked when he woke up and rolled over to look at his girlfriend. He was shocked when he saw it wasn't her. Well it was, technically.

"Zan are you ok? You're not sick are you?" she asked as he sat up.

"No why?" he asked hoping that he didn't say anything he wasn't supposed to in his sleep.

"Because if you aren't than Hell has apparently frozen over, since your father and your sister are already awake." she said laughing.

"Well I'll leave so you can get dressed. But hurry up or your going to be late for school." she said as she left.

"School!" he moaned as he fell back onto the bed dreading the day.

**Downstairs:**

While (F) Maria was upstairs, her husband and younger self were talking.

"So are you ok? Did Zan help?" Michael asked.

"Of course. What else are Guerin men for if not to lift the spirits of the Guerin women?" she said smiling.

"It's not the only thing we do, but it's what we do best." he said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Maria smiled. _He still smells the same._

"So are you going to tell me why you're really up this early?" he asked more seriously when the pulled apart.

"Are you going to tell me why you're up?" Maria asked not sure what else to say.

"Ok, I'll go first. I've got a meeting this morning with a guy who owns an art museum. He wants me to do a show there."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Maria said shocked that Michael had come so far.

"Now I know there's something you're not telling me. Since when do you care where I have my art shows? Spill it why are you so worried about going to school today?"

"Worried? I'm not worried." she lied. He looked at her with the look she gave him when she knew he was hiding something. Realizing he wasn't going to back down she said the only thing she could think of.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Andon."

"Say that again." She had said it so fast he wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

"You heard me." she said.

"Well now I can see why you're up so early and why you don't want to go to West Roswell High today."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you know how I feel about Andon. You might want a non-bias opinion. But if you really want my opinion I say....." Just then (F) Maria came back in the room.

"He's fine, just tried I guess." she said.

"See I told you." Michael said.

"Rub it in why don't you."

"Don't worry. When the time comes you'll know what to do." Michael whispered to (P) Maria and then kissed the top of head again as got up. He then kissed his wife goodbye and headed for the door.

"Bye." both Maria's said. He smiled and walked out.

A little while later Michael came down stairs and they both got into the car and left. When they got to school, they both stood and starred at the building. It had changed so much.

"How in the world are we going to find out what clasees we're taking or where they are?" Maria asked.

"How are we going to find our lockers?" Michael asked.

"How are we going to do get through this day?" they said together. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well here goes nothing." Michael said as they both wentin different directions to the groups calling them.

**Please read and review. Suggestions are welcome.**


	17. Pod Squad Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews Cowgoil10, DreamingNik, and Fehr's carebear.**

**Cowgoil10 - **Michael is a good dad.

**DreamingNik -** Glad you like the story and thanks for the suggestion. I made a list of all the kids and their powers for the next chapter. I hope that will help make things less confusing.

**Fehr's carebear -** Making them act like their total opposites has been fun, I'm glad you like it too.

**Chapter 17 - Pod Squad Meeting**

When Zan and Beth got back to the apartment they immediately started looking for anything that could help them figure out who The Following were. By the time they were done Michael's apartment looked worse then Amy's house. While she was looking in her father's bedroom, Beth happened to come across a box full of papers that she had seen earlier that day when they had been looking for the crystal. Before she had just glanced in the box but since the crystal wasn't in there she moved on. But now she looked closely at the contents of the box. The stack she picked up was several papers printed off of the computer, they were papers copied from a website. When she saw what the site was devoted to she called her brother.

"Zan! I've found what we've been looking for!" He quickly came in the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There're pages from The Following's website." she said showing him what she had found.

"Well that was easy." Zan said. He picked up the box and carried it into the living room so they could look at them.

"You take some and I'll take some. Read every page, we need as much info on these people as possible." he said. She nodded and grabbed more out of the box for herself.

Looking through the box they found more than just copies. There were sketches that had been drawn of the crystal, some papers with scribbled notes of dreams or visions (they weren't sure which), as well as photographs and maps of a building that was owned by The Following.

Seeing all this they realized what had happened. Either Michael, Maria or both of them had seen visions of the crystal and had found out that The Following were keeping it in the building in the pictures. They had apparently stolen it and were curious as to what it did and used it, which was why Zan and Beth had suddenly appeared in their parents time, and since the crystal had been stolen from them The Following kidnapped Amy to get it back.

"What have they gotten us into?" Beth asked to no one in particular.

In the early morning hours they had both nodded off to sleep. Zan had been sitting on the floor leaning on the couch, while Beth was sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up beside her. And that's the same place they were when Zan woke up to the midday sun.

Zan woke up startled at first, not knowing where he was. But then the events of the past day came rushing back to him. _Man, what a long night._ He thought as he looked at his watch to see what time it was. _11:30! We slept all morning! We should have been up hours ago! _He said to himself as he got up off the floor to wake his sister up too. Wanting to have a little fun amidst this tragedy and not wanting to wake her up himself, for fear of what she might do, he used his powers to make an alarm clock beside her head. Then he just stood back and watched the fun.

Beth was having a dream about her and Andon. She had finally gotten up the nerve to tell him what she really was. When she had finished her story she looked at him hoping he would be able to except it. He was silent for a little while, but then he opened his mouth to speak, BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Not wanting to lose her dream she kept her eyes closed as she lifted her hand and used her powers to set the clock on fire. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Irritated she quickly froze it and sent it flying across the room where it hit the wall and shattered. Zan knew she would only go back to sleep so he quickly made another.

Beth had just started to fall back into her dream when BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Completely confused as to how the clock still worked and mad that it kept interrupting her dream, she jumped up and turned to the clock only to find it untouched. She starred at the clock sitting before her baffled. Then she heard laughing and looked over to find Zan rolling from laughter on the floor.

"I can't believe you did that!!" she screamed.

"Well you needed to get up and I didn't want what happened to that clock to happen to me." he said when he had finally stopped laughing. Glancing over at where he had pointed, Beth saw the shattered remains of the charred, frozen clock. She smiled realizing that she probably would have done something to him, maybe not that extreme but something.

"You still shouldn't have done it." she said not wanting him to know that he was right.

"If I make you breakfast will up forgive me?" he asked.

"That's a really nice offer and all Zan, but I really want something more than toast for breakfast." she said thinking about his cooking skills or lack there of.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." he said defending himself.

"Okay, you're not that bad, but how about I make breakfast anyway."

"Only if you make me my favorite." he said smiling.

"Bacon, eggs, and Tabasco it is." she said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Zan we can't do this!" Beth said frustrated. After breakfast they had started to form a plan from all of the information they had found.

"We don't know how to do this secret agent, spy stuff!" she said when he didn't seem to hear her.

"Beth, this has nothing to do with spies." Zan stated.

"Mom, Dad, and the rest of the adults know how to handle this stuff but we don't. We've never had to, they made sure of it." she said ignoring his last statement.

"Well if we want to get Gran back we're going to have to learn." he said. She glared at him.

"You're right." he said at last.

"I am?" she said surprised that he would admit it. They were both stubborn, just like their parents.

"Yes, you're right. The adults know how to handle this stuff, they've done it many times before. Which is why I think we should tell them what's going on."

"What! Are you insane? We can't let them know we're from the future or…."

"I didn't say we would tell them we're from the future." Zan said cutting her off. "I said we should tell them what's going on. As in Gran being kidnapped."

"Do you really think we should tell them?" she asked unsure.

"You said yourself that they know what to do and we don't, besides Dad and Mom would have told them as soon as they had found out if things hadn't got messed up like they did."

"I guess your right. But how are we going to get them all together to tell them?" just as she finished speaking the phone rang.

"Hello?" Zan said wondering who would be calling.

"Michael, is Maria with you? None of us have seen her all day and I've tried calling her cell and her home but no one answered." Liz said.

"Yeah, she's here."

"I was so worried."

"Do you want to talk to her, Liz?" Zan asked.

"Could I?" Zan handed the phone to Beth.

"Hey Liz, what's up." she said.

"Maria, I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're ok. Why aren't you at school?"

"I'll tell you later." Beth said not sure what else to say.

"Promise." Liz said

"Promise."

"Okay. By the way there's a Pod Squad meeting at Michael's after school. Well I have to get back to class."

"Ok. Bye, Liz." said Beth

"Bye." Beth hung up and looked at her brother.

"What's a Pod Squad meeting?" asked a very confused Beth.

"I don't know why?"

"Because apparently there's going to be one here after school."

"What! We have to much stuff to do. You're going to have to call her back and tell her she has to have her stupid little meeting somewhere else." he said.

"I can't call her back she's at school." Beth said.

"Well then we better clean this place up. We both know mom would not stand for even a stupid meeting to be held in this mess."

"I'll take the kitchen, you take the living room and bathroom, then we'll both do the bedroom." she said getting up.

"Aye Aye, Captain." Zan said then dodged the pillow that came flying at him.

All to soon the others had arrived and they all were sitting around the living room waiting for Max to explain why he had called the meeting.

"Ok I think we should start by telling everyone what happened to you two yesterday." Max said to Zan and Beth. When they had finished their story everyone, but Max and Isabel who had already heard it, started asking questions.

"Are you two okay?"

"Why did it happen?"

"Why didn't you guys tell us this sooner?"

"Quiet everyone!" Isabel yelled over the talking. "They are both fine and they told you now so calm down and let us get back to the main reason we are here."

"If that wasn't the reason than what is?" asked Liz.

"I believe that would be Kyle's question, Why did it happen?" Max said. Kyle smiled.

"We know why it happened." Zan said before anyone could say anything else. Everyone including Beth looked at him. "The crystal did it." he said after a minute.

"What do you mean the crystal did it? You told us you didn't know where it was." Isabel said, hurt that they would lie.

"What crystal?" Alex asked.

"It's from our home planet. And they told us it's for time travel not crazy wind storms in the granolith chamber." Max said, also hurt. At the mention of time travel Alex, Kyle, and Ava where shocked into silence. Only Zan noticed that Liz was not fazed by the revelation.

"Are you saying that there is some crystal that can take us back in time! This is awesome there are so many things I want to change!" said an excited Kyle.

"Dude, haven't you ever watched time travel movies? You can't just go back and change things without serious consequences in the future." Alex said.

"Guys, can we focus here please." Liz said politely trying to get back on the subject. "How do you know the crystal is responsible and do you know why it did that?"

"We're not sure why it did this to us." Beth said avoiding the first question.

"Do you know where it is?" Alex asked.

"No, we went to the chamber yesterday to find it, but it was gone. Do you think someone could have stolen it." Zan asked worried.

"No one stole it." Ava said.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked his girlfriend.

"Because I have it." she said as she pulled it out of her coat pocket and set it on the table. "I went there yesterday, because I needed some time alone and I saw this sticking out of the granolith. I didn't know what it was so I took it. I was going to bring it up later in the meeting." Beth took the crystal off the table and looked at Zan.

"Do you know what this means." she said happily.

"We can save her." he said smiling.

"Who can you save?" Liz asked.

"Why have you two been so cryptic lately?" Max asked.

"Gr....Mom's been kidnapped." Beth corrected after Zanelbowed her in the side.

"What?!"

"Who?"

"When?"

"Why?" Were the startled replies.

"The Following has her. They want the crystal back." Beth said.

"What do you mean back?" Kyle asked, but before he could finish Zan brought out a box and set it down in front of the group.

"This box contains everything we know about The Following. They had the crystal originally, but we stole it. Now they want it back." Zan said.

After the group had looked through most of the contents of the box, they began to plan what to do next.

"I guess the best place to start is for you to tell us how you got in the first time." Max said to Zan and Beth.

"We have to do it don't we." Beth asked her brother, he merely nodded.

"Well......uh......we can't tell you what you want to know." Zan said.

"Why not? Why are you two constantly keeping us in the dark?" Max asked.

"Yeah, what's really going on?" Alex asked.

"Ok.......it's because were.......well....."Zan said trailing off, but then beth eldows him.

"We're not Michael and Maria." he said.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	18. Life's More Fun as an Alien

**Thanks to Cowgoil10 , Island Breezes, Pixie, MariaEvans, Fehr's carebear, and SlayerStarr for your great reviews.**

**Island Breezes -** Thanks for_all _your reviews! It was really fun to see your reactions to every chapter! And I loved to see what parts were your favorites.

**Pixie -** Thanks for the compliment! My head is getting bigger!

**MariaEvans -** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'm not sure yet if I'll put Mike and Beth together, but I am thinking about it since you asked.

**Fehr's carebear -** Don't cry it's ok the next chapter here. LOL

**AN: **I'm sorry it's been soooo long, but I've been going through some serious writer's block. So to make up for it I've made this chapter really long, 14 pages! The chapter jumps from present to earlier in the day. I've marked were the scenes change to the different times, so I hope no one gets confused.

All of the kids look just like their parents except for the things I mention and little things that only someone who knows them really well would notice. And to make things easier, here is a list of all the kids are their powers:

**Michael and Maria Guerin:**

Alexander Maxwell (Zan or Zander) -17- He has blonde hair, but prefers to keep it brown. He has his fathers' power and is able to create any non-living object.

Isabel Elizabeth (Beth) -15- She has brown hair, but prefers to keep it blonde. She can create andcontrol fire and ice.

**Max and Liz Evans:**

Michael Jeffrey (Mike) -16- He has brown hair. He has his fathers' powers and can become invisible.

**Alex and Isabel Whitman:**

Jason Andrew -16- He has blonde hair. He has his mothers' power and has super speed.

Ava Marie (Everyone calls her Marie, but I'll put her full name whenever they are not actually saying it so you won't get to confused with her and Maria's name being so close.) -15- She has long black hair. She is a telepath; this power is strongest with her twin sister Anna. She also can make a copy of herself so she can be in two places at once.

Anna Maria -15- She has short black hair. She is a telepath; this power is strongest with her twin sister Ava Marie. She can also change her body so she can go through solid objects.

**Kyle and Ava Valenti:**

Kyle Travis Jr. (Travis) -16- He has blonde hair. He has his mothers' power and can also teleport.

Emma Jane -15- She has long brown hair. She is an empath and has visions.

**Now enough with my notes and on with the story!**

**Chapter 18 - Life's More Fun as an Alien **

Michael and Maria were sitting by a tree in the park. School was over and they were talking about what all had happened.

"What exactly were you and Mike talking about when we first got to school?" Maria asked her boyfriend.

"Marie." Michael said.

"Marie?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Michael walked across the school grounds to a guy who he assumed was Max's kid, since they looked the same.

"Hey, Zan." he said as Michael got closer.

"Hey." Michael said.

"So have you and Marie worked things out yet?"

"What things?" Michael asked confused. _Who's Marie? Man, how am I going to make it through this day when I don't know who these people are?_ Michael thought.

"You know the whole drama scene that happened at lunch yesterday." Max's son said.

"Right….um……well…..you see here's the thing…." Michael said not knowing what to say.

"You don't want to talk about it. Alright I get it, I'll leave you alone. But you know sooner or later you're going to have to talk about it, because the girls are going to make you." he said laughing.

"Yeah, they probably will." Michael said as he looked over toward "the girls".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You never told me how you figured out where your locker was or what classes you had." Michael said. She smiled, knowing he wasn't going to like this much.

"Well, I walked over to the three girls calling me." Maria began.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Since Maria didn't get the chance that Michael had to see all the photos hanging around her future home, she was a little shocked when she saw twin girls that looked just like Isabel but with black hair. _I wasn't expecting that._ She thought.

"Beth, I never got to thank you for coming in and helping yesterday. I don't think I could have made it if you weren't there." Emma said.

"No problem." Maria said just realizing Emma was there. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot how are you? Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Once Andon got me outside and away from you two I started to get better."

"What are you guys talking about? Emma what happened?" the Isabel look a like with short hair asked.

"Beth and Zan were packing some serious emotions last night at the Crashdown. And I couldn't take it."

"What were you two so upset about?" the same girl asked Maria.

"I don't know why Beth was mad but I'm guessing Zan was upset because of me." her twin said quietly.

"Oh, Marie, I'm sorry I completely forgot about the breakup." Emma said.

"Beth did you talk to him? What did he say? Does he forgive me?" Ava Marie asked.

"Um….well…." Maria said, not sure how to answer.

"I guess that's a no."

"Anna!" Emma said.

"What! I was just saying what _you_ were thinking." Anna said.

"But _I_ didn't say it. And stop reading my mind." Emma said.

"Well I would stop if……."

"Marie what's wrong? I can feel that you're scared." Emma asked worriedly cutting Anna off.

"He's…..I……I…." Ava Marie stammered holding back tears.

"Go. It's okay." Anna said to her sister. Ava Marie smiled slightly and left.

"What was that about?" Maria asked confused.

"You're brother and Mike are over there. Marie's afraid they might come over and she doesn't want to be around Zan just now." said Anna.

"Oh." was all Maria said as she looked at the guy that was talking to MichaelHe looked exactly like Max except he had brown hair.

"Hey." Andon said as he wrapped his arms around Maria.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"He did what! That's it I'm going to kill him!" Michael said angry.

"Calm down Spaceboy. Can I finish my story please?" Maria asked obviously irritated. Not wanting to get in a fight with her over Andon again he nods.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying….."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey." Andon said as he wrapped his arms around Maria. _Who said it was ok for you to hang on to me like I'm your property._ Maria thought, irritated that someone other than Michael was holding her. Emma and Anna exchanged worried looks, but Maria didn't seem to notice.

"Andon, would you carry my books to my locker for me." Maria said pulling away from him as she suddenly got the idea. "Please." She said when he gave her a weird look.

"Ok. How can I say no to that face?" Andon said smiling. He carried her books in one arm and wrapped the other around her. Then lead the way to Beth's locker with Emma and Anna trailing behind.

Once they were at the locker Maria realized she had no idea what the combination was.

"Do you know my locker combo, Andon?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, confused as to why she would ask.

"Prove it."

"Okay." He grabs the lock and quickly has it done. _5 to the right, 22 to the left, and 3 to the left. _Maria thought to herself as she watched.

"Well, I've got to get to class so I'll see you at lunch." Andon said as he walked off down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Anna asked when Ando was out of earshot.

"What was what about?" Maria asked confused.

"The whole being disgusted by him holding you." Emma said.

"What?" Maria asked still confused.

"And what was with the whole '_Who said it was ok for you to hang on to me like I'm your property.'" Anna said._

"I don't know what you mean." Maria said not sure what else to say.

"Beth you should know better than to try and lie to an empath and a telepath." Emma said.

"Okay." Maria said finally understanding how they knew so much.

"Well?" Anna prompted.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Andon." Maria said thinking of the lie she had told future Michael earlier.

"What!?" both girls said shocked.

"Hurry up Beth we're going to be late for class." Ava Marie said as she came up to the group and grabbed Maria's arm leading her to their class.

"Bye guys." Maria said to the still shocked girls as she was pulled down the hall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"And I don't have to tell you how I figured out all the rest of my classes you were there." Maria said. Michael nodded as they both remember the incident.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The bell rang as the first class let out. The eight friends, minus the twins, met up in the hallway by Anna's locker. The two boys who Michael and Maria hadn't met yet looked just like Kyle and Alex, but both had blonde hair.

"Hey." Mike said when he and Michael joined the group.

"Hey Mike." Maria said. Michael looked at her confused. _How does she know his name and I don't?_ _Wait did she call him Mike as in Michael? What do you know Max named his kid after me!_ Michael thought feeling proud and flattered.

"So I hear you guys were late again." Emma said to the two boys that looked like Alex and Kyle.

"Jason, I still don't get how you and Travis can possibly be late for anything." Anna said as she joined the group. "I mean one can teleport and the other has super speed." She said still baffled.

"Leave me alone sis, I had a long night." Jason, the one that looked like Alex, said.

"Anna's right, there is no excuse for you two to be late for anything." Emma said.

"I have a perfectly good excuse for being late." Travis said.

"Don't waste your breathe Travis. Emma isn't going to buy anything you tell her. Remember she is _your_ sister." Mike said. Travis and Jason just stared at their sisters, wishing they were only children.

"Well we better get going the bell should be ringing soon and I don't want to be late for class." Anna said. "Oh and before I forget I made a little something for everyone." she said. She then quickly looked around to make sure no one else was looking and put her hand through her locker and pulled out some papers and passed them out to everyone. "What's this?" Mike asked his cousin.

"It's everyone's class schedule." she said as if it was plainly obvious.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I thought it was a good thing to have just in case something comes up and we need to get in touch with each other." They all just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, so I did all of this week homework and needed something to do. Happy now." she said irritated that they had caught her. _She is such a nerd. _Michael thought.

"I heard that!" Anna said pointing at him.

"Heard what? I didn't say anything." he said confused.

"Zan you think you would have learned by now not to think bad things about a telepath when they're around." Travis said laughing.

"Come on Emma, Beth. Let's get to class." Anna said irritated as she started to walk off.

"Okay, Anna." Maria said as her and Emma ran after the girl.

"We better go too." Mike said leading the way, reluctantly the others followed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe all of the powers they have!" Maria said still astonished.

"I can't believe they are less alien than we are, but have more powers than us." Michael said still irritated.

"Aww is somebody jealous?" she said smiling.

"No. I just think its unfair." he said not wanting to admit that she was right.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Michael quickly made his way down the hall hoping he wouldn't get caught. The guys had all decided to skip 4th period and meet up outside of the gym. He was almost at the end of the hallway when Mike appeared in front of him.

"Whoa!" Michael said as he stopped dead in his tracks and starred at Mike in awe.

"Sorry, I just had to do it." Mike said laughing at Michael's expression.

"No problem." He said trying to cover his amazement and shock.

Just then they hear foot steps coming down the hall and getting closer. Mike grabs Michael's arm and they both become invisible. Not a minute later Principle Carter walks around the corner and down the hall past the aliens.

"That was close." Mike said after Principle Carter had gone and they were visible again.

"No that was awesome!" Michael said, thinking of all the possibilities. Mike shoke his head smiling and lead the way outside the gym.

"It never fails those two are always late." Mike said when they got there.

"I am not late." Travis said as he appears out of no where. _I'm guessing he's the teleporter._ Michael thought to himself.

"And neither am I." Jason says as he also appears out of no where. _Ok, now I'm not sure, _thought Michael.

"See we are both on time." Travis said.

"Actually, I've been here for five minutes. I was just running laps around the school until you guys got here." said Jason. _Now I've got it. If Jason's the one with super speed then Travis must be the teleporter. And Mike can become invisible. What is with these kids? _Michael asked himself.

"So Jason did you do it?" Travis asked changing the subject.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jason said.

"What do you mean you don't want to talk about it? That's the reason we all skipped class." Mike said to his cousin.

"Forget that! You can't just dream walk Mindy Andrews and not tell us what happened." Travis said.

"Fine I'll tell you." Jason said grinning from ear to ear. "It was the best dream walk EVER!!!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe you guys ditched." Maria said.

"At least we just skipped on class and not the whole day." Michael said defensively.

"Where did she go anyway?" Maria wondered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maria was sitting in History class excited. They were studying the 1990's_. I can't believe it. This it's my lucky day. _She thought. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head.

_Beth, do you know where Marie is?_ Realizing the voice belonged to Anna, Maria quickly responded.

_No, sorry. I haven't seen her since this morning._

_Ok, well, thanks anyway._ Anna said.

_That was really strange. I've never had a conversation in my head before. Well at least with another person._ Maria thought.

"Miss. Guerin." said a firm voice for the third time. Realizing she was being talked to Maria quickly looked up into the stern face of Mrs. Jefferys.

"Since you are so obviously paying attention would you please tell the class when was the World Wide Web Born?" the teacher asked smugly.

"1992." Maria answered smiling. Mrs. Jeffreys glared at Maria and walked back to the front of the class to continue the lecture.

At lunch Maria found the gang already waiting for her at their table.

"So Anna, now that everyone's here are you going to tell us why you paged us about Marie?" Emma asked.

"What are you guys talking about I'm right here?" Ava Marie said.

"We have gym together and she wasn't there." Anna said ignoring her.

"What do you mean I wasn't there I was to there!" Ava Marie said mad.

"Where is she?" Travis asked, also ignoring her.

"Why did you ask us when you can just figure out where she is yourself, using your powers?" Jason asked obviously worried about his sister.

"She doesn't want me to know where she is. She's blocking me somehow." Anna said hurt.

"Do you have any clue where she could be?" Mike asked.

"No, but she has to be ok. She wouldn't have created this copy of herself if she wasn't. She'll tell us what's wrong when she's ready." Anna said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So how was cheerleading practice?" Michael asked Maria.

"You should know you were there." She replied.

"I still can't believe my daughter's a cheerleader. And all for some stupid guy! I just can't believe it!" her said irritated.

"You can't believe it! I'm the one who had to run around yelling and kicking my legs in the air." Maria said still mad that she had to do it.

"That was so funny!"

"Hey!" she said as she hit him.

"Ow! Ok, I'm sorry. It wasn't funny." He said trying not to laugh. Maria just glared at him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is the best part of my day." Travis said from his seat on the bleachers. "Watching the cheerleaders and messing with the football players."

School had ended, but the group was still hanging around. Beth joined the cheerleading squad to be near Andon, so Maria was now trying her best to do the cheers as the rest of the group waited patently for practice to be over. The guys were on the bleachers, while the girls were down on the sidelines talking to Maria when they could.

"Yeah this is the best." Jason agreed. "Oh my gosh! Did you guys just see that! Mindy Andrews just winked at me!" he said excited.

"I think you're losing it man. She was probably squinting from the sun." Michael said.

"Are you crazy, Zan? That was defiantly a wink! You heard my dream, she wants the Whitman love." Jason said. At this all three boys almost fall of the bleachers laughing.

"The Whitman Love? You are such a loser Jason." Travis laughed.

"I hate to break it to you Jason, but that dream does not mean she likes you." Mike said when they had finally stopped laughing.

"What are you talking about? She wants me. Tell them, Zan."

"The fact that the only part of her dream you were in was when she asked you to do her homework, speaks for it's self." Michael said.

"You guys are just jealous. You can't believe that someone that beautiful and perfect would like me and not you." Jason said.

"Let's have some fun with the jocks." Travis said changing the subject.

"Ok, who first?" Jason said forgetting why he was mad.

"Andon." Michael said before the others had time to even think.

"My pleasure." Travis said mischievously, as he began to mind warp Andon on the football field.

"What is he doing?" Maria asked Emma from the sidelines.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Andon. What's he doing?" Maria said as she pointed to him across the field.

"It looks like he's talking to the water cooler." Anna said laughing.

"What? Why?" Maria asked confused.

"Travis." Emma said as pointed to the guys laughing hysterically on the bleachers..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You guys are so mean. Why won't you leave him alone?" Maria asked.

"Admit it you thought it was funny to." Michael said defensively.

"No it didn't." Maria said, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Do you think anyone has figured us out yet?" Maria asked after a few minutes.

"No. How could they?" he lied as he thought about what had happened earlier.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After practice was over they were all waiting for Maria to finish changing. Just then Emma froze and her eyes glazed over with a far off look. After a few minutes she blinked and everything was back to normal.

"Emma, what'd you see?" Anna asked.

"I saw Zan and Beth, but there were two of them." She said confused.

"Two? What do you mean two?" Michael asked nervous.

"I don't know. I just saw two of you." Emma said.

"Maybe you saw Uncle Michael and Aunt Maria and thought they were Zan and Beth." Travis said.

"No, they were teenagers it couldn't have been Uncle Michael and Aunt Maria." Emma replied. Just then Maria joined them.

"Why dose everyone look so worried?" she asked, but before anyone could answer her Anna spoke.

"Marie just spoke to me. She's fine, but told me to tell you guys that she's sorry for ditching without telling anyone. She feels really bad about it."

"We better go." Michael said and pulled Maria toward the car. Once they reached the park Michael stopped the car and they got out. Sitting down in front of a tree they bean to talk over what had happened at school.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We should be going." Maria said when they had finished talking.

"Yeah, you're right. The others will be getting there soon and we should probably be there when they arrive." he said as he got up.

"And you need to apologize."

"Man, I was hoping you would forget about that." Michael whined as he helped Maria up off the ground.

"Not on your life, Spaceboy." she said as she led the way to the car.

**AN: I'm been really busy with work and school lately so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. but don't worry I'm still writting, it just might take me awhile. Review and let me know what you think.**


	19. Trusting in Strangers

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but it couldn't be healped. Thanks to all my reviewers: jellybee201, MariaEvans, Fehr's Carebear, pixie, SlayerStarr, PixiechicSpaceboy, and isndbreeze.**

**jellybee201 -** Glad you think it was worth the wait. And thanks for the good ideas, I might just use them.

**MariaEvans -** Thanks for the review and I'm still considering the Mike and Beth thing.

**Fehr's Carebear -** Yes, this chappie is a Zan and Beth one. Sorry about the wait.

**pixie -** Thanks for the encouragement and hope you like the chapter.

**SlayerStarr -** I read your story

**PixiechicSpaceboy -** I'm happy you like the story I'm really trying to make it good.

**isndbreeze -** Their powers do come in very handy.

**Chapter 19 - Trusting in Str****angers**

_Previously:_

_"I guess the first place to start is for you to tell us how you got in the first time." Max said to Zan and Beth._

_"We have to do it, don't we?" Beth asked her brother, he merely nodded._

_"Wel…..Uh…..we can't tell you what you want to know." Zan said._

_"Why not? Why are you two constantly keeping us in the dark?" Max asked._

_"Yeah, what's really going on?" Alex asked._

_"Ok…..it's because we're…..well….." Zan said trailing off, but then Beth elbows him._

_"We're not Michael and Maria." He said._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ha. Ha. Very funny guys." Kyle said, as he turned back to the others.

"We're not kidding, Kyle. He's not Michael and I'm not Maria." Beth stated.

"Stop fooling around guys. It's not funny anymore." Isabel said starting to get a little scared.

"We're not trying to be funny." Zan said.

"Just tell us the truth." Liz said, eyes pleading with her friends to come clean.

""We-Are-Telling-The-Truth." Beth said slowly so they would get the point.

"Are you guys serious?" Max asked still not quite sure if he should believe them.

"And people say I'm slow." Beth said to her brother rolling her eyes.

"Yes we're serious." Zan said as he waved his hand over the table and a notebook appeared.

Three palms immediately come up. Max, Isabel, and Ava kept their hands ready to defend; while they watched the strangers cautiously. Seeing this action Zan and Beth quickly ducked out of the way thinking the others were about to fire.

"What is with you people? You could have killed us." Zan said to the others, angry that they could have hurt not only him, but his sister too.

"That's the point!" Ava said, mad that they had been deceived.

"Where's Maria and Michael." Liz asked concerned for her friends.

"Probably having less problems than we are." Beth whispered to her brother.

"Where are they!" Isabel yelled. She couldn't believe they had been fooled by their lame excuses. _It must have been some after effect of the granolith my foot!_ She thought mad.

"We don't have time for this. Could you guys please put your hands down so we can get back to work?" Beth asked.

"Are you kidding? We don't even know who you are." Max said.

"We can't tell you. You guys just have to trust us." Zan said.

"Why would we trust an enemy?" Alex asked.

"We're not your enemies." Beth said. Noticing that this was getting them no where Zan began to worry they might never get to save his grandmother.

"You wouldn't let Amy die just because you don't trust us. Would you? What if we're telling the truth and we are here to help. Do you really want that on your conscience?" Zan said to Max, hoping that if he got Max to believe the others would soon follow.

"Max, don't listen to them. It could be a trick." Kyle said.

"What if he's right?" Max said. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Maria's mom." He looked at Liz and saw in her eyes that she agreed with him.

That was all he needed to put his hand down and motion for the girls to do the same.

"Thanks for trusting us." Zan said when all was safe again.

"Now would an enemy care about anyone other than themselves or say thank you for that matter?" Beth asked sarcastically.

"How do we know they're not going to try and kill us when are backs are turned?" Ava asked still not trusting them.

"Because we would never hurt friends." Zan said which received him a smack to the back of the head from Beth.

"Idiot." She said.

"What do you mean friends?" Isabel asked confused.

"Now look what you did." Beth said glaring at her brother.

"We were going to have to tell them anyway." Zan replied.

"But you didn't have to……"

"We're from the future." Zan said answering Isabel's question and cutting his sister off.

"What!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"No way!" Came the astonished replies.

"Are you really from the future!" Alex asked.

"Yes, really." Beth said.

"Prove it. Tell us something about the future." Kyle said.

"No one should know too much about their future." Zan said.

"Well that's convenient." Kyle mumbled to himself.

"What's it like? Are we happy? Is anyone after us?" Liz asked wondering how much had changed since Future Max had come back.

"I'm sorry but we can't tell you any thing else about the future." Beth said, upset that she had to keep things from her family.

"Can you at least tell us your names?" Max asked. Beth nodded and smiled.

"I'm Beth." she said as she held out her hand for Max to shake.

"And I'm Zan or Zander if you prefer."

"Talking with you is nice and all, but we have more important things to go over at the moment." Zan said getting the focus back to saving Amy.

"You're right. Zan was it?" Max asked. Zan nodded.

"I just have one more question, who's Marie?" Isabel asked remembering Zan had called her that.

"It doesn't matter who she is. Now dose anyone have any idea how to get her out?" Zan asked changing the subject. Beth mouthed "ex" to Isabel, who nodded in understanding.

Several hours later they had figured out a plan and were on their way to rescue Amy. Max, Liz, Alex, and Isabel were in Max's jeep, while Zan, Beth, Kyle, and Ava were in Maria's jetta.

"So do we have any kids? What are they like?" Ava asked Beth, who were both in the back seat.

"Zan will kill me if I tell you anything." Beth said glancing at the guys in the front seat.

"Come on, Beth, I won't tell." Ava pleaded. Looking up front again and noticing that they were in deep conversation about something Beth figured it was ok to tell her favorite aunt a little bit.

"All I'm going to tell you is that you have two kids a boy and a girl." Beth whispered.

"Really! Do they have any powers?" Ava asked.

"I've already told you too much as it is."

"What are you two talking about back there?" Kyle asked as he turned around to face them.

"Nothing, just girl stuff." Ava said.

"That girl stuff wouldn't have anything to do with the future would it?" Zan asked from the drivers seat.

"Zan, do you really think I would tell her about the future?" Beth asked.

"Yes, I do, but……there it is." Zan said as he parked the car out of site of the building. _That was lucky._ Beth thought as she got out of the car and walked over to where the group was standing. They quickly went over the plan one last time making sure everyone knew his or her job.

"Here goes nothing." Zan said as they split off into two groups.


	20. Things Get Weirder

**Thanks to jellybee201, isndbreeze, SlayerStarr, MariaEvans, and Amy for the great reviews.**

**MariaEvans - I actually made my dision about the Beth and Mike thing before you had reviewed. I hope you like the chapter anyway.**

**Amy - Thanks for the idea, I hadn't even thought about them. So thanks again for reminding me.**

**AN: (F) Michael or (F) Maria - means Future Michael or Future Maria. (P) Michael or (P) Maria means Past Michael or Past Maria.**

**Chapter 20 – Things Get Weirder**

Michael and Maria walked up to the house and stopped in front of the door. Michael placed his hand on the HPIP (Hand Print Identification Pad) and then the automated voice was heard as the door opened.

"Welcome home Michael." Once they were inside (F) Michael was standing there waiting for them.

"I thought we talked about this yesterday." he said, but at the look of confusion on their faces he continued.

"Changing your hand prints!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Maria said.

"Is that all you can say? That doesn't even cover the trouble you two who be in, not to mention all of us, if someone heard!" (F) Michael said, worried for the safety of his family and friends.

"We're really sorry, Daddy." Maria said hoping the last part would make him melt like Mr. Parker always did when Liz called him that.

"I guess its okay; just don't tell your mother I let you get away with it. And please don't do it again." (F) Michael pleaded.

"Okay." Maria said smiling. "Thanks, Daddy." she said as she kissed him on the cheek before she ran upstairs. (P) Michael followed not even glancing at his future self.

"You old softie." (F) Maria said as she came out of the kitchen smiling at how easily Beth had got away without punishment. But her happiness was short lived when she saw the look on his face.

"Michael what's wrong?" Maria asked worried.

"Zan hates me." Michael stated as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Maria followed him and began trying to comfort him.

(P) Maria had started to come back down stairs to get her book bag that she had left by the door when she heard the words that broke her heart. "Zan hates me."She couldn't stand to hear Michael so upset. _Zan hates me. _The words kept going through her head as she sat on the stairs. _Zan hates me. _She sat there listening to her older self comforting him, but the words kept coming. _Zan hates me. Hates me. Hates me. _

"He's ashamed of me and hates me, Ria." she heard (F) Michael say from the other room. _I can't take it anymore! _She said to herself as she ran back upstairs to make things right.

(P) Michael was lying on Beth's bed watching TV, and then Maria came in.

"It's about time. How long dose it take get a book bag?" Michael asked. He then noticed that she didn't even have the bag with her.

"Wait a minute you were gone all that time and you didn't even bring back the stupid bag?" Michael said slightly annoyed.

"Shut up!" she said mad at him.

"What did I do now?"

"Go down stairs and apologize." Maria demanded.

"Is that what this is about? I'll do it I swear, just not right now ok." he said as went back to watching TV.

"No." she said as she turned the TV off. "You'll do it now." she stated firmly. Michael was about to protest, but seeing that she wasn't going to back down, he relented.

All the way down stairs Michael was trying to think of what to say. _It's hard enough when I have to apologize to Maria. How am I going to apologize to myself? Maybe I should just tell Maria I apologized. No, she'd know I was lying. I can't do this, it's just too weird. That's it I'm out of here. _But just as he was about to go out the door (F) Maria came out of the living room.

She was upset he could tell. _She looks like my Maria did last night when I promised her I would apologize. It was bad enough when I made one Maria look like that, but now both. _

"Zan, are you going somewhere?" she asked trying to hide the fact that she was upset.

"Um, no. I was actually going to see Dad." _Dad! Man, that is so weird. The things I do for you Maria. _Michael thought.

"Really?" she said obviously perking up at the idea.

"Yeah. Is he in here?" she nodded and watched as he walked past her and into the room.

(F) Michael was sitting on the couch playing a video game. (P) Michael sat down beside him. They sat in silence for awhile, then (P) Michael spoke.

"So…..um…..about last night…..I'm……you know. Those things I said……..they…..um…..didn't…….you know." he said not able to actually get the words out.

"Here. I'll give you a head start." (F) Michael said as he tossed another controller to (P) Michael.

"I think you're the one who needs the extra time." (P) Michael said.

"Not from the way you were playing yesterday." (F) Michael laughed.

"Yesterday was an off day." (P) Michael said, his older self just nodded. Both Maria's looked on smiling from the doorway.

Twenty minutes later (F) Michael had went upstairs with (F) Maria to get ready for their date and (P) Maria had taken his spot on the couch beside (P) Michael. Maria unsuccessfully tried to play the game and finally giving up she tossed the controller aside.

"How do you know how to play this? This is completely different from anything your used to." She said baffled.

"Well, last night after you fell asleep I was wide awake so I came down here and played for awhile. It's not very hard once you figure it out." Michael said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Well I'm not playing any more it's too complica…..AAAHHH!" Maria screamed as she jumped two feet off the couch.

"Somebody's jumpy." Travis said smiling at his sister, who had was standing right beside him. They both laughed at the look on Maria's face when they had teleported into the room. Even Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"Laugh all you want, but your day will come." Maria said as she got up to answer the door.

After Maria came back with the rest of the group, who were the ones at the door, they all sat around the living room to watch the newest scary movie, _The Creature._ Maria was sitting between Mike and Michael on the couch; Anna was sitting on the floor in front of the couch; Travis and Jason were lying on the floor; and Emma and Ava Marie were sharing the chair. Soon (F) Michael and Maria came into the room.

"What are you watching?" (F) Maria asked from where she was standing behind the couch with her husband.

"The Creatur**e**."said Jason from the floor.

Just then The Creature jumped out and grabbed an unsuspecting girl; both Maria's jumped and screamed. It started tearing the girl apart piece by piece. Both Maria's buried their faces into the chest of their Michael, both guys grinned from their girlfriend or wife's reaction. Several looks and glances were shared between the friends. "That was weird," was going through all of their minds.

"Michael let's go before something else happens. I don't think I'm going to be able to eat if I see anything else that disgusting." (F) Maria said as she walked out of the house.

"Don't do anything stupid." (F) Michael called as he left.

As the movie progressed it got scarier and scarier. Sometimes even the guys would jump; of course they wouldn't admit it even if their lives depended on it. When what seemed like a slow part came Michael got up to get a drink, but just as he left the room The Creature suddenly appeared. Startled and not having Michael to hold onto, Maria grabbed the next best thing, Mike's hand. He immediately felt his face go red and was suddenly glad the lights were out so no one could see. Emma smiled to herself as she felt the effect her cousin had on Mike.


	21. The Rescue

**Thanks for the reviews: jellybee201, Fehr's Carebear, MariaEvans, AlwaysReadin, isndbreeze, and Pixie.**

**jellybee201 -** I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.

**Fehr's Carebear -** You think that was wierd try writting whole chapters like that.

**MariaEvans -** I'm not saying "yes" or "no" but you can probably figure out my answer. If not you will soon.

**AlwaysReadin -** I'm so happy you like the story.

**isndbreeze -** I had fun writting the apology, glad you enjoyed it.

**Pixie -** I'mhappy you're still enjoying the story

**As always I love reviews. So keep sending them and I'll keep writting.**

**Chapter 21 - The Rescue**

Following Max's plan the eight friends had split up into three groups. Liz, Alex, and Kyle stayed behind with the cars. They patiently waited, staying alert and ready to start the cars and leave as soon as the others came running back. Not having any way to know what was going on or any way to talk to the five aliens, the trio tried to keep each other optimistic.

The next group was the three girls, Beth, Isabel, and Ava. They were coming to the building from the back. Their job was to sneak in, rescue Amy, and get back to the cars unnoticed. But that is something that is always easier said than done.

The last group was of course, Zan and Max. They were coming from the front; their job was to be a diversion so the girls could get in and out without any problems. They knew the girls could protect themselves, but they didn't want to chance one of them getting hurt.

"Do you think they are going to be safe back there?" Beth asked, talking about Liz, Alex, and Kyle, she was worried for their safety knowing that they didn't have alien powers to protect themselves with.

"It's not them I'm worried about." Isabel said as they followed Ava through the trees toward the building where Amy Deluca was being held.

"Shhh! Keep you voices down." Ava whispered as she stopped walking and crouched down behind a bush. "There are two guards up there." she whispered, pointing to where the two men where standing guarding the entrance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the opposite side of the building the guys were having the same problem. "Okay, so the count is five really big guys." Zan said as they watched the scene before them. Just then a car pulls up.

"Make that five really big guys, two important looking men, and one woman." Max corrected as two men and a woman got out of the car and walked into the building.

"So how do you want to do this? With powers or without?" Zan asked.

"I prefer not to use our powers until it's absolutely necessary." Max said.

"Without powers it is."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is where you come in Ava." Beth said. Ava nodded and closed her eyes concentrating. Then suddenly she got up and walked out into the open motioning for the others to follow her. They quickly did as they were told, having full faith in Ava's powers.

"This is so strange." Isabel said as she stood in front of one of the men. He was looking straight through her, like she wasn't even there.

"It's not strange it's freaky." Beth said watching the other guy.

"Come on we don't have all day." Ava said as she used her powers to unlock the door and the three girls walked in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Max came into view, seeing him come out of the woods the guards began yelling and started coming over to him.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here? This is private property." one guard said. Three others were bringing Max toward the door where the one who had spoke was standing. The remaining guard was standing at the corner of the building.

"Look I don't mean any trouble my car broke down a few miles back. I was wondering if I could use your phone to call someone." Max said. But before the man had time to answer the guard that was at the corner suddenly fell to the ground. Surprised at this two of the guards holding Max went over to him and they too fell to the ground. Max passed his hand over the walkie-talkie on the head guard.

"Go see what's going on." the first guard said to the only other guard remaining. He nervously went over there, gun ready to shoot. But then he too hit the ground.

The head guard grabbed his walkie-talkie to call for backup, but it wouldn't work. Irritated he threw it down. Not wanting to get hurt like the others, but wanting to know what it was, the guard told Max to go over and see what was happening. Max slowly walked over, but as soon as he reached the four guards piled on the ground, his fate became the same as theirs. Now the last guard knowing he had to find out what was happening started for the pile of men. He reached the pile and started looking them over. Then suddenly there was darkness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as the girls got into the building they realized they had made a big mistake. In their hurry to get in the building, they forgot to find out if anyone was right inside. The room was small with a door on the opposite end, but first they had to get past the guy that was shocked at their presence. He quickly grabbed his gun, but Beth fired first.

"Whoa!" was all Ava could say about the frozen form of the guard.

"Can we do that?" Isabel asked shocked.

"Nope, sorry. Now lets get moving before someone finds him." Beth said as she quickly learned from their mistake and cracked the door open.

"It's clear." Beth whispered and walked down the hall as the others followed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's clear." Zan said then reached down to help Max up off the ground. "I can't believe they actually fell for that."

"No, I can't believe you hit them with _that_!" Max said when he noticed Zan holding a bat.

"What? Did you want me to use a pillow to knock them out?" Zan said defensively as he made the bat disappear.

"I thought we weren't going to use powers." Max said.

"I just can't help. It's a curse." Zan said smiling. Max shook his head and led the way to the front. They got to the door and listened before going in. When they didn't hear anything, Max opened the door while Zan was ready to fire if needed. But luckily there was no need, because the big room was completely empty.

"Is it just me or does this not feel right?" Zan asked. Just then four men came in the door on the opposite side of the room and several others came up behind Max and Zan.

"It's not just you." Max said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The girls were walking down the hallway and suddenly Beth felt a hand stop her. She looked back and saw Isabel pointing to a video camera. Beth was just about to freeze it when Isabel stopped her again.

"That would cause suspicion." she whispered as she used her powers to keep it away from them as they kept moving.

Finally they came to a door; they were deciding whether to go in or not, when suddenly their choice was made for them. Someone was coming! They quickly went in the room; luckily it was only a storage closet. _This would be so much easier if Mike or Travis were here._ Beth thought as they hid in the closet.

Once they heard the sound of the people walking away, Isabel cracked the door open to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, they came out and continued on their way. Every so often they met other people, who Ava mindwarped into not seeing them. After listening to several different conversations the girls managed to figure out where Amy was being held.

"The end of this hall and we're there." Beth said. Just then a door opened. Not having anywhere to hide, Ava immediately mindwarped the woman coming out so she wouldn't see them.

"That's what Landon said, Sir." The woman said into her phone. "We have the boy and someone else is with him….. No, it's not the girl. It's another boy. I'm on my way there right now to question them." She nodded to whatever was being said to her. "Yes, Sir. I'll bring them to you myself. They say they have the crystal if it's….." The girls couldn't make out what else was said because she turned a corner.

"They have the guys!" Isabel said scared. Memories of what had happened to her brother in the White Room kept coming to her mind. "And what does she mean they have the crystal? I thought we left it back at Michaels' apartment."

"We did leave it. Don't worry, Is, they can take care of themselves. They'll be alright." Ava said not really believing it herself, but trying to cheer Isabel up.

"Ava's right we have to save Amy first. She doesn't have any powers to protect herself like Max and Zan do. Besides I bet they planned to get caught and say they had the crystal to buy us some time. And if they didn't I'm sure they could escape before we would even get to them." Beth said, putting a little too much faith in her brother and Max. Not wanting to discourage her with the truth, Ava and Isabel nodded and decided to try and be brave for Beth no matter what happened.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Max and Zan had been taken into separate rooms for questioning. Apparently The Following had been expecting Michael and Maria to come and save Amy and were more than a little upset that Max and not Maria came.

Landon was not pleased at all. The girl was missing and Tatiana was sure to blame him for it. He had called her a few minutes ago and told her everything. She had said she was on her way to "oversee" things. _Oversee! The nerve for her! She just wants to make me look bad and get on Marcus' good side._ Landon thought to himself as he and Zack made their way to where Max was being held.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zan set at a table in a small room. The only light was from a lamp that hung above his head. It reminded him of scenes from old cop movies. _Is this supposed to scare me into talking?_ Zan asked himself, but before he could answer the door opened and in walked a woman carrying several papers. She sat down across the table from him the papers laying face down in front of her.

"I've been told that you have the crystal." She said more as a statement than as a question.

"I do." He replied.

"Give it to me and you and your little friend may go."

"What about Amy?"

"Who? Oh, yes, the woman, your girlfriends' mother. She can go too of course." She said smiling.

"As soon as you let us go I'll give it to you." Zan stated.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. By boss would not be very pleased if I let you go without getting the crystal first."

"Well then I can't give it to you." He said as he leaned back in his chair smiling.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" she screamed as she slammed her fists on the table. Her change of emotion was so sudden it took all that was in him not to show how scared he had suddenly become.

"As I told the two guys that were in here before, I don't have it with me." He said.

"Then tell me where it is." She said through clenched teeth.

"Let us go first." He said defiantly.

"Fine then, don't tell me. But we will get it back. Mark my words, FREAK!" She yelled storming out of the room, leaving behind her papers.

Zan reached over the table and grabbed the papers. What he saw shocked him. They were pictures; pictures of him and Beth using their powers the day before. He couldn't believe it. Zan put his hand in his pocket and gripped the crystal hoping it would help to calm him down and figure out what to do next.


	22. Caught in the Act

**I wrote this whole chapter in and hour! It's not a very big chapter, but with all of the writters block I've been getting lately it was a big surprise. So anyway, thanks MariaEvans and Island Breezes for reviewing.**

**MariaEvans** - WOW! That was a grat review! My update made you smile! That me made me smile. :) I love getting reviews, but reviews like that just make my day. So thanks again.

**Island Breezes** - Yeah, the pictures aren't good. Zan and Beth are not used to having to be so secretive about their powers, a lesson they will quickly learn. I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope you keep reading.

**Chapter 22 - Caught in the Act**

After the movie was over the gang was hanging around the house. The guys were playing video games down stairs, while the girls were upstairs in Beth's room talking.

"So did you do it?" Anna questioned Maria.

"Do what?" she asked confused.

"Break up with Andon, of course!" Anna said irritated that Beth hadn't mentioned it since that morning.

"Oh, no, not yet." Maria said as she continued to flip through the magazine she was looking at.

"Wait, are you thinking of dumping Andon?" Ava Marie asked wondering if she had heard wrong.

"I can't believe it either, Marie. I mean they've been going out for almost six months." Emma said still shocked by it all.

"Don't do it, Beth. Take it form someone who knows. Don't do it unless you REALLY don't want to be with him anymore." Ava Marie said. At this all the attention was suddenly off Maria (which she didn't mind at all) and on Ava Marie.

"Have you told Zan that you still like him?" Emma questioned.

"I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey, Zan, I was stupid yesterday when I broke up with you and I want to get back together.' Yeah, right! Like that's gonna work. He hasn't even looked at me all day!" she said upset. _He better not look at you._ Maria thought to herself, then started to worry when she remembered who was in the room, but then she calmed down when she remembered that they didn't know what she was thinking. The twins rarely read peoples minds, because it was an invasion of privacy.

While Emma and Anna tried to help Ava Marie get the courage to talk to Zan, the guys were having a similar conversation downstairs. "All I'm saying is she told me in Spanish that she really liked you man." Jason said to Mike.

"You should totally go for it." Travis said.

"I don't think so guys. I mean Janine in nice and all, but she's not really my type." Mike said hoping it would end the conversation, but knowing it probably wouldn't.

"You're 'type' wouldn't happened to be an alien would she?" Jason asked knowing the answer was yes.

"No comment." was all Mike said.

"That's a yes!" Jason said laughing.

"Man, just go upstairs and tell her you like her." Travis said irritated at how long Mike had liked her and done nothing about it.

"She has a boyfriend or have you forgotten?" Mike said mad that they wouldn't leave him alone.

"A minor detail." Jason said.

"I hardly call Andon, the captain of the football team, a minor detail, Jason!" Mike said almost yelling. Finally realizing who they were talking about Michael joined the conversation.

"You guys sound like a bunch of girls." At his words they grew quiet and then suddenly began playing video games as if the "girly" talk had never occurred. _I new that would work. There's no way I'm letting him get anywhere near Maria._ Michael thought.

A little later the girls came back downstairs to hang out with the guys some more and put their plan to work. Maria was not liking the plan at all.

"Zan could you get us some chips or something." Emma asked.

"I'll help." Maria said jumping up to help Michael.

"Beth, I need to ask you something." Anna said.

"Let me help him and then you can ask me whatever you want." Maria said.

"No, it can't wait."

"It's ok, I can get the food by myself." Michael said, clueless as to what was about to happen.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips, when he turned around he found Ava Marie standing right behind him. "Hi." he said not sure what else to say.

"Hi." she said quietly. There was an awkward silence.

Not able to stand it anymore, Michael grabbed the bag and started to leave, but she stood in his way and stopped him. "Zan we need to talk."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Across town future Michael and Maria were having their monthly dinner ritual. The whole Pod Squad would get together and have dinner once a month. It had started because they had all gotten so busy with their lives, that they didn't get to see each other often.

A lot had changed since they were teenagers. Michael was now a highly respected artist and his work is very sought after; Maria became a talent scout for a record company. Max became a doctor, while Liz took over the Crashdown (Of course her friends helped her out from time to time). Kyle was now a middle school football coach and Ava had became a youth counselor, she wanted to help kids so they would not make the same mistakes she made while growing up. Isabel modeled for awhile but when she got pregnant with Jasonand decided to be a mom; now she was trying to find her place in the working world again. Alex had decided to put his skills to good use and became a computer programmer.

So here they were, all eight sitting around a table talking, laughing, and just enjoying being together. Gradually the talk turned toward their children and that's were things got interesting.

"I just don't know what's gotten into Zan and Beth. Everything was fine and then yesterday….." Michael said trailing off not really sure how to explain it.

"Zan is blowing up at everyone and Beth….isn't." Maria said not able to find another word. "She didn't even get mad when Zan punched Andon." At this Kyle spit his drink out, Alex chocked on his food, Max shook his head smiling, and Michael just sat there proud. All the women were in total shock.

"He did what?" Isabel asked her friend, hoping she had heard wrong.

"He punched Andon." Maria stated again, causing all the men to laugh and congratulate Michael onbringing his son up right.

"It was awesome guys! I knocked him out cold!" Michael said.

"I mean, I kissed him he didn't kiss me." Maria said at the same time.

"Who did you knock out?" Maria asked realizing what he had said.

"Who'd you kiss?" Michael demanded at the same time. Everyone shared confused glances, and Ava gasped.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The kids were sitting around watching reruns of old TV shows when Ava Marie came running out of the kitchen and straight out the front door, crying the whole time. Startled they all just stared at the door not sure what to do. Finally Anna gained her senses and went after her sister. Maria went to see what Michael had done. _If anyone knows how rude Michael Guerin can be it's me. Poor girl she didn't stand a chance. He better not have ruined things for Zan._ Maria thought as she went into the kitchen.

"What happened? Marie just…….." but she didn't get to finish what she was saying because Michael kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Then suddenly they heard, "What in the world!" Pulling apart they saw Mike and Travis standing in the door way, looking shocked and completely grossed out.

**I love reviews, they amke my day. So R&R.**


	23. The Rescue Part II

**Thanks for the reviews Fehr's Carebear, DreamingNik, MariaEvans, Madhatter0666, nameless, sammy and UnknownDiamond. ****I hope you like this chapter and as always read and review.**

**Fehr's Carebear -** The dinner scene was supposed to be confusing. But don't worry it all will be explained in the next chapter.

**MariaEvans -** I'm glad you like Mike and Travis seeing them. I had fun writting that. And don't worry the dinner scene was supposed to be confusing, but it all will be explained in the next chapter.

**nameless -** I'm glad you like my story. I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**sammy -** I'm glad you liked the ending, I had fun writting it.

**Chapter 23 - The Rescue Part II**

Beth led the way to the door that Amy was behind. Listening closely the girls didn't hear anything, so they pushed the door open and went in. The room had no windows and the only door was the one they had just come through. The room was completely black; they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces. The girls grabbed each other to make sure they were not alone. Suddenly a voice was heard from somewhere in the room.

"Why don't you just get it over with and kill me? Because no matter what you say or do to me I'll never tell you where you can find my daughter!" _GRAN!_ Beth thought when she heard the familiar voice. She felt happiness engulf her as she groped her way across the room to Amy.

Realizing Beth had let go of her arm and was trying to get to Amy, Isabel thought she'd help a little. She used her powers to form a small amount of energy in her hand as a light. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Beth to run the rest of the way to Amy and embrace her. Amy was more than startled to see her daughter, but was relieved to see she was ok. She grabbed Beth and held her close, hoping everything would be alright.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked Beth still not letting her go. "How did they find you?"

"They didn't find me." Beth answered not letting go either.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked looking at Beth confused.

"We came to rescue you." Ava said. At her words Amy looked up and finally noticed the others for the first time, unfortunately she also noticed the light coming from Isabel's hand.

"How are you doing that?" She asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get out of here and find the guys." Beth said, worried about her brother now that she knew her grandmother was safe.

"Guys? Is Michael here too?" Amy asked suddenly getting mad.

"And Max. We heard someone saying they were caught. We need to find them and get out of here." Isabel said also worried about her brother.

"I knew this had something to do with him. This isall hisfault, isn't it? He got in trouble and now me and you are mixed up in this mess too. When I get my hands on him I'm going to…."

"SHUT UP!" Beth said cutting her off. "If you say one more thing about him, so help me, I'll leave you to rot in here!" _Come on, tempt me and I'll show you just how much like my father I really am._ Beth thought angrily.

"Maria, what in the world has come over you?" Amy asked astonished at her reaction.

"We really need to get out of here before someone finds us." Ava said trying to break up the fight.

"Yeah, let's go." Beth said glaring at Amy before joining Isabel and Ava at the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Max was sitting on the floor of another windowless room with his back to the wall. There was nothing else but him in the small room. _At least it's not dark._ Max thought as the door opened and Zan was thrown in. Max was immediately at his side helping him up from where he had fallen.

"What'd they say to you?" Max asked as they sat in his original spot on the floor.

"They wanted to know where the crystal was and where Maria was. They also threatened to hurt my friends and family if I didn't tell them what they wanted to know. What about you?" Zan said.

"They wanted to know who I was, where the crystal was and they threatened to torture me. Same as you." Max answered.

"Do you think they know about the others?" Zan asked after awhile.

"No, they would have said something otherwise."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Just then the door opened and in walked the two guys in suits who they had seen arrive earlier and who had questioned them. The boys stood and faced them, both trying tothink ofa way to get past them and out the door.

The obvious leader of the two looked at Max and said, "A deals a deal. I let you go; you tell me where the crystal is. So start talking." He barked.

"What! Don't tell him anything! I can't believe you would sell me out like that!" Zan yelled at Max.

"I'm sorry, but you gave me no choice. How can you expect me to trust you if you don't tell me the truth." Max said hurt.

"Stop talking to each other and talk to me! Where is it?" he asked again through gritted teeth.

"I can't tell you where it is, but I'll show you." Max said.

"Fine. Zack get some guards to meet us out front with the Squealer." With that he turned and left. Zack picked up his walkie-talkie and ordered several guards to take the prisoners out front to Landon and Tatiana in 15 min. Then he left the room, leaving the two teens to contemplate what had just taken place.

"I can't believe this." Zan said still shocked.

"I know, he actually thought I would betray you and give him the crystal." Max said amazed. "Nice acting by the way. I almost believed you myself."

"What can I say it's a gift." Zan said laughing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Guys, I'm getting worried. They've been in there way too long." Liz said not able to wait any longer.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Alex said also worried.

"Do you think we should go in after them?" Kyle asked.

"No, I have a better idea." Liz said grabbing her cell phone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The girls made their way back through the building at a much quicker pace than before and soon where at the place where they had hid in the closet. Here they stopped.

"So here's the question, do we get Amy to safety and then come back for the guys or do we look for them now?" Isabel asked wanting to save her brother, but not wanting anything to happen to Amy, who couldn't defend herself.

"We should go back to….." Ava said trailing off as they heard foot steps approaching. _What is with this spot?_ Beth asked herself as they all hid in the closet once again. Gradually the voices became clearer and the conversation was heard.

"Hurry up you two, Landon's waiting."

"Shut up! You didn't just get betrayed by someone you trusted." said Zan's familiar voice. Then the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard.

"That'll teach you to tell me to shut up." the guard said laughing. Anger surged through Beth's body and unknowingly so did her powers. The doorknob she was holding glowed red. From his place on the floor, where he had fallen after he was hit, Zan clearly saw the change and quickly took matters into his own hands.

"Do you happen to know what the Fahrenheit is?" Zan asked as he got up off the floor.

"What are you talking about?" the guard asked confused.

"I bet it's almost at boiling point." Zan said. The guard was about to respond to Zan with another blow to the head, but he didn't have time to because the closet door flew open and Beth stormed out. Before they even knew what had happened all three guards were frozen solid.

"I HATE that name and you know it!" Beth screamed at her brother.

"Yeah, but it got your attention didn't it." Zan said smiling at how easy his sister could get mad.

"Maria…..how did you do that." Amy asked so quietly that no one heard her, while Max looked on shocked at Beth's powers.

"Could you save it and yell at me later." Zan said cutting off whatever it was Beth was saying to him that he wasn't listening to.

"He's right we need to get out of here." Isabel said having a feeling that something bad was about to happen to Zan. The others nodded in agreement and followed her lead out.

When they got to the room where Beth had frozen the guard earlier he was gone and all that remained was a big puddle of water.

"That wouldn't happen to be some of your handiwork would it?" Zan asked his sister.

"What can I say it's a gift." Beth said laughing.

Knowing Ava was getting weaker from the constant mind-warping the guys went out the door first ready to fight, while Beth and Isabel kept Amy and Ava between them as they followed the guys. When they got out into the open suddenly they were surrounded.

"Not again." Zan said rolling his eyes.

Four people moved to the front of the crowd. Zack was in the back, while Landon and Tatiana were on either side of a man, who none of them had seen before. He clapped his hands in approval.

"Well done. You managed to sneak in, rescue the woman, get caught, and _almost_ escape. Very good, indeed. I would have lost respect for you if you had not at least tried to escape." he said.

"Who are you and what do you want with these innocent children?" Amy said stepping forward.

"Innocent! Apparently they have been keeping some things from you. Tatiana the pictures." he said. She came forward and handed the pictures she had shown Zan to Amy. She reluctantly looked at them and then fell in a shocked faint.

"Now tell me where the crystal is that you stole from me." he said to Zan and Beth. "And all of you may live."

"Never." Beth stated defiantly.

"Landon show them what happens when I don't get my way." the man said.

"My pleasure, Marcus." Landon said with a sickening amount of happiness as he pulled out a gun and walked toward Amy, who was just waking up.

"Last chance to save her life." Marcus said. When no one responded Landon raised the gun, aimed at her head, and was about to pulled the trigger when Zan jumped in front of the group.

"Okay! Okay! You win! You can have it, just don't hurt anyone." Zan pleaded.

"I knew you could see reason." Marcus said.

"Here take it." Zan said as pulled the crystal out of his pocket. There was muttering and yelling from his friends behind him, but he ignored their comments. Landon grabbed the crystal from Zan's outstretched hand and gave it to Marcus.

"Kill them." Marcus said as he stared at the crystal.

"What! But you said." Zan yelled.

"Apparently you're not the only actor around here." Marcus laughed as he got into a car and rode away. Seeing the retrearing car, Zan couldn't take anymore. The ground began to shake and everyone became scared.

"Earthquake!" Shouted a few guards and the rest ran off into different directions to find safety. Following Zan's example Beth turned around and set the building on fire and Max grabbed the pictures and stuffed them into his pocket. Suddenly sirens were heard and blue flashing lights were seen. And before they knew what was happening the cops were rounding up the scattered members of The Following and hauling them away. The eight teens and Amy Deluca stood there wondering how thepolice hadfound them, but were happy that they had. Soon they saw Liz, Alex, and Kyle coming toward them. Many hugs were shared, as well as, many shouts of relief, happiness, and joy.

"I'm glad you're all safe." Jim Valenti said as he came up to the group.

"You're not the only one." Max said smiling with his arm around Liz.

"Sheriff, how did you know where to find us here?" Ava asked, knowing the others were wondering the same thing.

"Liz called me and filled me in. I got here as fast as I could." Jim said glad that he had got here in time.

"Now that we are all safe, I demand to know what is going on." Amy said.

"Alright we'll tell you, but not here." Beth said.


	24. Nothing's Ever Completely Forgotten

**Thanks for the reviews Fehr's Carebear, Island Breezes, and MariaEvans. I really enjoy getting them. Sorry it's been so long between posts, but school's out now so hopefully I can update faster.**

**Fehr's Carebear -** Thanx, I'm glad you liked it. They are so much like their parents it's funny.

**Island Breezes -** Glad you liked the chapter. No, Marcus didn't get caught he got away along with Landon and Tatiana (I just realized I forgot to mention that they got in the car with him.) :) Don't worry about the crystal it's not over yet.

**MariaEvans -** I'm glad you liked the chapter and don't worry the wait is over here's what's going on in the future.

**AN: (F) Michael or (F) Maria - means Future Michael or Future Maria. (P) Michael or (P) Maria means Past Michael or Past Maria.**

**Chapter 24 - Nothing's Ever Completely Forgotten**

_Previously:_

"_What happened? Marie just..." but Maria didn't get to finish what she was saying because Michael kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Then suddenly they heard, "What in the world!" Pulling apart they saw Mike and Travis standing in the door way, looking shocked and completely grossed out._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We can explain!" Maria said trying to get them to understand.

"You…..and…...you……were….." That was all Travis could get out before he put his hand over his mouth and ran out of the room. Mike stood completely still, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, staring at the pair in disbelief.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked about Travis as he came into the kitchen, oblivious to what had just happened. "What's going on?" he asked when he saw the looks on the remaining three.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on. Nothing happened." Michael said trying to figure out what to do.

"Nothing happened!" Mike said finally regaining his voice.

"Yes, nothing happened." Michael stated firmly.

"Me and Travis walked in on them….." Mike began to explain.

"Don't say it!" Travis said as he came back into the room looking pale.

"This is not good! This is not good!" Maria muttered to herself as she paced in front of the sink. Just then Emma and Anna returned with Ava Marie.

The girls had barely stepped foot into the kitchen when their powers started working overtime. Suddenly Emma was curled up in a ball on the floor screaming and crying from all the intense emotions and the twins were grabbing their heads in pain from the many thoughts coming from their friends.

Being the only one still with rational thought, Jason grabbed Travis and shook him until he listened. "Trav, get Emma out of here now!" Travis slowly nodded, touched his sister, and teleported back to their home. At least Jason hopped he went back home. _He's so out of it he could end up anywhere._ Jason thought, but knew it was too late to worry now. Jason then got Mike's attention and had him help calm the twins down and gain control of their own minds again.

While all of this was going on Michael had grabbed Maria and snuck out the back door. They got into the car and flew out of town. "Where are we going?" Maria asked when she realized they had just left Roswell.

"To the Pod Chamber." he said not taking his eyes of the road.

"What are we going to do?" she asked freaked out.

"I don't know." he said mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. _What was I thinking? They were right in the other room!_ Michael thought.

"I can't believe this." Maria said from her place on the floor of the chamber a while later.

"I'm sorry." Michael said from beside her.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't kissed you none of this would have happened. We might have been able to find the crystal and get back to our own time, but no, because of me, we're stuck here forever." he said still angry with himself.

"Why'd you do it? Kiss me I mean, when they were right in the next room?" Maria said, asking the question that had been plaguing her since it happened.

"Marie kissed me. I was so disgusted and mortified that I was kissing Isabel's daughter. All I knew was I needed to get that thought out of my head. And then, like an answer to my prayers, you walked in." Before Maria could respond Travis appeared in front of them.

"What do you want?" Michael asked already on the defensive.

"I was told to come and get you." he said obviously still picturing the scene in his head.

"We're not going anywhere." Michael said.

"I was told not to come back unless you two were with me." he said disgusted that he was forced to retreive them.

"Who told you that?" Maria asked.

"The adults." Travis said as if it was a stupid question.

"We're defiantly not going now." Michael said.

"We'll go." Maria said calmly.

"What? Are you insane? You want to go back there? Who knows what they'll do to us?" Michael said shocked.

"They are our family, they're not going to hurt us." she said.

"Fine." he said giving in. Travis grabbed hold of both of them, then the Granolith Chamber disappeared and was replaced with the Guerin living room where everyone was sitting around waiting.

"What is this some kind of intervention?" (P) Michael asked when they appeared.

"We know who you are." (F) Michael stated.

"Well I'd hope so. You wouldn't be a very good father if you didn't." Jason said, which received him a smack on the back of the head from Anna.

"What do you mean? Aren't they Zan and Beth?" Anna asked confused and worried.

"We'd better explain." Liz said.

_**Flashback**_

"It was awesome guys! I knocked him out cold!" Michael said.

"I mean, I kissed him he didn't kiss me." Maria said at the same time.

"Who did you knock out?" Maria asked realizing what he had said.

"Who'd you kiss?" Michael demanded at the same time. Everyone shared confused glances, and Ava gasped.

"It's happened." she said.

"What do you mean it happened? What happened?" Kyle asked his wife.

"Do you all remember when Amy was kidnapped by The Following?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, that was the same time Michael and Maria found the crystal, but what does that have to do with this?" Alex asked.

"It has everything to do with this, because that wasn't Michael and Maria that helped us rescue Amy." Ava said.

"Of course it was us, we remember it." Maria said.

"And we remember them being there." Isabel said.

"You only remember it, because I've made you believe that's what happened." Ava said upset that she had be devceiving them.

"What?"

"Why?"

"How could you?"

"We trusted you." was their alarmed replies.

"Would you guys give her a chance to explain. I'm sure she wouldn't have done this unless there was a good reason." Kyle said defending his wife.

"Thank you for believing in me, Kyle." Ava said happy that someone still trusted her.

"You better have a good excuse." Michael said angry.

"I've dreaded and looked forward to this day for years. I knew you would be angry and possibly want to hurt me because of it, but I made a promise and I intended to keep it." she said.

"Who'd you make a promise to?" Liz asked.

"All of you." Ava stated.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"You asked me to make you forget and not let you know the truth until the time was right."

"And what is the truth."Isabel asked.

"It's easier for me to show you than to tell you." Ava said as she released the hold she had on them all. Suddenly a foggy feeling left the seven friends and then a feeling of clarity took it's place as all that was forgotten cam flooding back to them. They all smiled and every one but Michael and Maria started talking.

"It _wasn't_ Michael and Maria it was Beth and Zan."

"When she froze those guards I was so amazed."

"The way he made things out of thin air was so cool."

"I was so scared when he came to the house with her almost dead."

"We're sorry we doubted your loyalty to us Ava." Liz said.

"Yeah, we should have known you wouldn't have done anything to hurt us."Isabel said.

"Wait you guys don't seem to grasp what this means." Maria said.

"What are you talking about? Of course we do, you two went to the future and your kids came to the past and helped us rescue your mother." Alex said.

"No, Alex, that's not what she means. There's a reasonMaria and I started to get our memories back." Michael said. "It wasn't Zan that punched Andon, it was me. And it wasn't Beth who didn't seem to care that her boyfreind was knocked out, it was Maria."

"Do you mean your past selves are here, _now_?" Max asked.

"Yes, and if memory serves correctly, your children are about to see us kissing." Michael said.

_**End Flashback**_

"So we rushed over here as soon as possible to straighten this all out." (F) Maria finished.

"Wait a minute, so your saying that Zan and Beth are in the past and the people we've been hanging out with for the past two days are actually Uncle Michael and Aunt Maria?" Emma said.

"Is this true?" Ava Marie asked (P) Michael hoping she hadn't just kissed her boyfriends' father.

"Yeah, it is." both Michaels said knowing why she asked. Instinctively both Marias grabbed their Michael also knowing the reason.

"Why did you make them forget?" (P) Maria asked Ava.

"Because we asked her to." (F) Maria said.

"Why?" (P) Michael asked.

"Because no one should know too much about their future." (F) Michael said.

"It's really nice to see you guys and all, but I know you want to get back to your time just as much as we want our kids back in our time." (F) Maria said.

"Travis, would you mind giving us a lift back to the Pod Chamber?" (P) Maria asked smiling. _We're going home!_ She thought.

"Sure." he said as he took hold of them once more.

"Wait, we'll all go." (F) Michael said. The whole group crowded into the cars and made their way to the granolith to say goodbye to past Michael and Maria and welcome Zan and Beth back home.


	25. It's Goodbye, Not Farewell

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. I have no excuse, except that I've been lazy for the most part. So sorry about that. But that's not the only reason, my grandfather died last week and I had to go out of state for a few days. I'm really going to try harder to get chapters posted faster. I've already started on the next chapter a hope to have it posted soon. Thanks for your reviews MariaEvans and bec7012 they are greatly appreciated.**

**MariaEvans -** I can't answer your questions, because it might give something away. But I hope you keep reading anyway. Thx again for your review and keep them comming.

**bec7012 - **All in one night! Really? Wow! I'm glad you liked it that much. I hope this chapter is to your likeing. I completely agree with you, the world could use more good candy fics.

**Chapter 25 – It's Goodbye, Not Farewell**

Zan and Beth led the party back to the Deluca home once everything had calmed down. Much to Amy's displeasure the house was trashed. They all helped our and before long the house was almost back to normal. Kyle and Alex had gone for a food run, while the others continued cleaning. They all felt responsible for the house being messed up.

Once the guys got back and everyone had their fill of food, then it was time to spill their guts to Amy. The whole time the teens had been cleaning they had been discussing whether they should tell her or if Ava should just mindwarp her. But in the end they all agreed that they should be honest with her, besides, as Ava pointed out, her power wasn't strong enough to keep Amy mindwarped for more than a few months.

With all of them gathered around the living room Max began, "What I'm about to tell you is shocking and might even scare you. But you need to know that first, we would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else, we only want to live normal peaceful lives. And second, by telling you this we, all of us, are putting our lives in your hands. We are trusting you with our lives, Mrs. Deluca, don't let us down." Amy looked around scared, not sure if she wanted to know anymore. But then remembering what she had seen her daughter do earlier, she realized she had to know. _Whatever they've got you messed up in, Maria, I'll find some way to get you out._ Amy thought to herself. Finally she nodded her acceptance of the conditions and Max continued.

He told her about Michael, Isabel, Ava, and himself being aliens from Antar, about their planet being destroyed and how they were sent to earth. About being found in the dessert and growing up hiding who they were even from their families. He told about the day that changed all of their lives, the day Liz was shot, and how he had healed her; and how Liz, Maria, Alex, Jim, and Kyle had found our about their secret. Max told how there was another set in New York and how their Michael and Isabel had killed their Max, and how Ava was their Tess. Then he told Amy about Tess, how she came to Roswell, how she had betrayed them and left, and about Ava taking her place and no one was the wiser. He told her everything, the reasons why Maria would leave for days at a time or come home late with no explanation and why her car constantly needed to be repaired. Finally, Zan picked up the story and told about what all had happened in the last couple of days. They told her everything, everything that is, but that Beth and Zan where not Michael and Maria and where from the future. In fact they didn't even tell Jim that.

When the story was finished everyone starred at Amy waiting for her reaction. She couldn't speak all of it was to much for her. She tried to process it all but kept getting stuck on one thing. _My daughter's dating an alien. My daughter's dating an alien! My daughter's dating an ALIEN! _Amy thought completely freaked out.

She jumped as Jim's hand touched hers. "Amy, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I found out. But you have to remember they're still the same kids. Just now you know that they're special."

"Special! They're freaks!" Amy said scared. Beth's heart broke the moment she heard her grandmother say she was a freak. She sat on the floor stunned, tears streaming down her face. For the first time in her life she didn't have the strength to scream and yell. In fact she couldn't even speak; finally she got up and walked out the front door. Zan on the other hand couldn't believe Amy had just said that. Anger filled him and the room began to shake, things began to explode and break. Then finally he broke too.

"I can't believe you just said that! Why would you say that! Do you deliberately want to hurt all of us by reminding us that we're different and will never be normal? We just told you how hard it's been all our lives trying to hide who we really are, for fear of what they might do to us and then you go and say something like that. Max asked you not to let us down, but now you've done more damage with one word than The Following did in two days. Look at what you've done!" he said pointing to where his sister had gone. Amy looked over and her heart broke to see her daughter so upset. _Did I really do that to her? _Amy thought.

"Look what you've done to her, your own family. I hate you!" Zan said and walked out of the house to find Beth. Amy watched him leave wondering why as bad as she felt for making Maria so upset that she would actually feel ten times worse when Michael told her he hated her. _It's Michael, why should I care if he hates me?_ She thought confused.

A while later Zan and Beth returned to find everyone still in the same places that had left them. The moment they were noticed the Alex asked Beth if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just needed some time." Beth said.

"What about you, are you ok?" Max asked Zan. He only nodded.

"Look we only came back to say goodbye." Zan said after a moment.

"What you're leaving?" Kyle asked.

"I could care less if you leave, Michael, good riddance. But Maria you are not going anywhere." Amy said.

"Shut up! Don't you dare trey to tell me what to do! We're leaving and going back to where we belong." Beth said.

"Where you belong? This is where you belong, where your mother is, where your home is." Amy said confused and scared that she might lose her daughter.

"What do you mean you're leaving? You said you can't leave without the crystal?" Isabel said before Beth could respond.

"And you gave that to Marcus." Ava said.

"No, I didn't. It's still at the apartment where we left it." Zan said.

"What do you mean, we saw you give it to him?" Max said confused.

"You used you powers didn't you? You made him believe he had the crystal, but he really didn't." Liz said as understanding dawned on her. Again Zan merely nodded.

"Like he said we just came to say goodbye." Beth said.

Realizing that Zan and Beth were really leaving the Pod Squad enveloped them in hugs, well wishes, goodbyes, and "we'll miss yous". Finally only a confused Jim and an upset Amy had yet to say goodbye.

"I don't understand, why do you have to leave?" Jim asked.

"The others will explain it all to you. Just know that we love you." Beth said as she hugged her grandfather. Jim hugged her back unwilling to let the girl he thought of as a daughter leave, but knowing for some reason she had to.

"I'm not too good with saying goodbye so how about……" Zan said trailing off as Jim pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Michael." Jim said so only Zan could hear making him smile despite the fact that the comment was meant for his father.

"Take good care of her." Jim said as they broke apart.

"I will." Zan said.

"Maria….why….don't…..I love you so much baby." Amy said with tears streaming down her face.

Beth looked at Amy and then followed Zan out of the house. Beth heard Amy's cries for her to come back, but she tried to ignore them. _She has to realize she can't treat people like that. I won't do it. I won't do it. I won't…..Man!_ Suddenly Beth turned around and ran back into the house. She grabbed Amy, hugged her and said, "This isn't farewell, it's only goodbye." Beth then let Amy go and ran back out to her brother.

"You ok?" Zan asked.

She smiled and said, "I will be."

By the time they reached the granolith the sun was already up. They got out of the Jetta and made their way up to the door of the chamber. Once inside they stood in front of the granolith and grabbed onto something for protection. Zan put the crystal in its spot and then the bright light returned as did the wind, but this time they were ready. When it was all over, they looked around for any sign that they were home.

"Do you think it worked?" Beth asked.

"There's only one way to find out." he said as he opened the door to the outside world.

"No way!" Beth said shocked at what they saw.


	26. Meeting for the 1st and 2nd Time

**Thanks for the reviews bec7012 and MariaEvans** **they are greatly appreciated. And I really look forward to getting and reading them. **

**bec7012 -** I'm glad someone likes Amy angry, I've been told I made her a little over the top.

**MariaEvans -** Congrads! You are my 100th review! As a thankyou you get a box of cookies! Yeah!

**AN: (P) Michael and (P) Maria mean Past Michael and Past Maria. And (F) Michael and (F) Maria mean Future Michael and Future Maria.**

**Chapter 26 - Meeting for the 1st and 2nd Time**

(P) Michael and Maria stood in front of the group and said their goodbyes. The weirdest goodbyes would have to have been to their future selves. _That is something I never thought I'd do._ (P) Michael thought. The hardest was saying goodbye to the kids.

"We won't get to see you guys again for years. I'm going to miss you so much." (P) Maria said.

Finally all of the goodbyes were said. (P) Michael and Maria started up the rock formation and stopped half way up for one final wave goodbye. When they reached the top (P) Michael was about to open the door when it opened on its own. And starring back at them was….them!

"No way!" the Maria double said.

The four stood in silence starring at each other. Finally, Michael spoke, "So you must be Zan and Beth." The other two looked at each other and then at Michael and Maria. But before either one could say anything a voice was heard.

"Is everything ok?" (F) Maria asked from below. (P) Maria turned around and yelled back to her counterpart, "Oh, nothing we just found something that belongs to you."

"Mom! Dad!" Beth said as she ran to her parents, Zan following behind her. (F) Michael was halfway to the top as soon as her heard his daughters' voice. Beth gladly jumped into a hug.

"I missed you guys so much." She said glad to be home. By this time (F) Maria and Zan had joined the two in a big family hug. Of course the minute that was over Maria had to make sure they were both okay and not bleeding.

Once they were back with the rest of the group there were hugs and "Welcome backs" all around. Even (P) Michael and Maria joined in.

"Do you guys really have to go now? We just got back. We want to spend some time with you two." Beth asked her parents' younger selves.

"Of course we can stay a little longer. I want to spend some time with you too, Baby." (P) Maria said, already getting used to the mother role, as she hugged her future daughter.

"It's been a long day for all of us. Why don't we all go home and get some rest and tomorrow we'll all take the day off and play hookie." Liz said. Everyone stopped and starred at her.

"Mom, are you feeling ok?" Mike asked a little worried. _Mom, want to play hookie! Am I dreaming?_ Mike thought to himself.

"I feel fine. I just think we all could use a break."

"She's right, when was the last time all of us spent a whole day together?" Max said coming to his wife's rescue.

"It'll be like one big family reunion." Alex said

"One weird family reunion." Jason whispered to Travis.

"Are we going to stand here talking about this all night or are we going home, because I'm exhausted." Zan said and Beth nodded in agreement.

"Do we really have to drive all the way back?" Beth and Emma whined in unison. Much to the girls disappointment they did drive back, but with a little alien help to speed up the trip.

They all slept soundly, (P) Michael and Maria stayed at their future home. Michael slept on the couch, while Maria insisted she had to sleep near her children. So Zan made her a bed in Beth's room, she fell asleep thinking of what her life was going to be like.

The next morning (F) Maria came down stairs to start breakfast, but was shocked to find (P) Michael and Beth already up and making it. She stood in the doorway watching, trying not to disturb the wonderful moment. They were laughing and talking and having so much run just being together.

"I can't believe you actually did that." she heard Beth say.

"I needed a car, she was there. So what? And no matter what she says I never kidnapped her." Michael said.

"Oh yes you did, Spaceboy. You stole my car and then you kidnapped me." Maria said not able to stop herself.

"I distinctly remember telling you to get out of the car. You were the one who chose to stay." he said confidently as he flipped the pancakes.

"Not that argument again." Zan groaned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, we won't talk about that. We'll talk about why you two are up so early." Maria said to Michael and Beth.

"I'm up because somebody decided it would be fun to jump on top of me." Michael said.

"Isabel Elizabeth Guerin!" Maria said shocked her 15 year old daughter would do that.

"What? I was bored and I didn't have anyone to talk to, because everyone was asleep. And I don't know if you know this, but Dad is really hard to wake up." she said.

"Really, Pot, I didn't know the kettle was black." Zan joked.

"That gives you no right to do that." Maria said ignoring her sons' comment. "And why were you awake so early anyway?"

"Well, I wouldn't have been awake if somebody didn't snore so loudly." Beth said starring at her mother smiling.

"That, my dear, is what ear plugs are for." (F) Michael said as he came into the room. "Your mother always snores when she's had a long day."

"You know, you could have warned me she was going to wake me up. (P) Michael said to his future self.

"Hey she woke me up, its only fair she wakes you up too." he replied.

"Everyone's up early this morning." (P) Maria said joining the group. Zan, Beth, and (P) Michael started laughing.

"What? Is there something on me?" she asked as she looked over her clothes.

"That's why you were laughing at me!" (F) Maria said to her husband as she smacked the back of his head and led her younger self out of the room.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" (P) Maria pleaded.

"Trust me you don't want to know." her future self replied.

A few hours later everyone had arrived. The men were huddled around (F) Michael and the grill talking and laughing. The women were getting everything ready. And the kids were doing their best to not get pulled into helping.

"I hope you've learned your lesson about messing with things when you don't know what they are or what they do." Anna said to (P) Maria. The girls had all hone up to Beth's room to "get ready". So far they'd been "getting ready" for an hour and a half.

"Enough about me and Michael. I want to know why in the world you would join the cheerleading squad to impress a guy, Beth." Maria asked.

"I did not join the squad to impress Andon!" Beth said obviously sick of this argument. "How did you find our about Andon any way?" Suddenly Emma started laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong with her?" Anna asked confused.

"Oh my gosh! It all makes since!" Emma said still laughing.

"Emma, shut up! Don't you dare say a word!" Maria said worried she'd out Michael.

"He was soooo mad! I didn't understand why, but now……Oh my gosh that was so funny!" Emma said almost falling off the bed from laughing.

"Emma what!" Beth said irritated.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." she said finally calming down.

"Oh no." was all Maria said as she covered her face with her hands.

Meanwhile outside the guys were eating as much food as they could when their mothers weren't looking.

"So Zan I've got to know what in the world possessed you to punch Andon? Not that I'm upset about it, I'm just wondering?" Travis asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zan asked confused.

"Son, I believe you're asking the wrong Guerin." Kyle said as he walked past.

"Huh? What do you mean the wrong…..Oh!" he said as he saw the smug look on (P) Michaels' face.

"Let's just say he had it coming." (P) Michael said.

"Wait a minute. You punched Andon, Beth's boyfriend Andon. And everyone thinks it was me!" Zan said shocked.

"Your welcome." (F) Michael said hearing the conversation.

"You know Beth is going to be really mad when she finds out." Zan said smiling. _I wish I could have been there to see that._ Zan thought.

"Not that I condone you punching your daughters' boyfriend, but I hot to know why." Alex said excited to heat the details.

"Yeah stop holding out. What happened?" Mike said. _That jerk deserves everything he gets. Beth's way to go for him._ Mike thought to himself.

"Well saw him kissing Maria." (F) Michael began.

"Then I went into the Crashdown pulled him off her and knocked him out cold." (P) Michael finished proud. All the guys started laughing and saying how they wished they could have been the one to do it. _At least I'm not the only one who hates the punk._ (P) Michael thought. Then suddenly they heard a scream coming from the house.

"HE DID WHAT?" Beth yelled.

**AN: There is only one or two more chapters to go. I've got a sequel in mind, but I'm not going to waste my time writing it if no one is going to read it. So if anyone is still reading this and wants more you better let me know or it's almost over.**


	27. The Final Goodbye

**Thanks for the reviews bec7012, Grace52373, rcola, and MariaEvans. I always enjoy reading them. **

**bec7012 **- For the record I like rambling because it means I get longer reviews and long reviews are always good. And I'm glad you like the story so much and _really_ want more.

**Grace52373 **- I'm glad you like it.

**rcola **- I'm glad you like it want more. I really want to write more.

**MariaEvans **- I thought it would be funnier if they all disliked Andon instead of just Michael and Zan. And Mike wasn't the only one thinking that.

**AN: (P) Michael and (P) Maria mean Past Michael and Past Maria. And (F) Michael and (F) Maria mean Future Michael and Future Maria.**

**Chapter 27 - The Final Goodbye**

_Previously:_

_Then suddenly they heard a scream coming from the house._

_"HE DID WHAT?" Beth yelled._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Something tells me Daddy's Little Angel just found out he punched her Prince Charming." Zan said laughing.

"She has a worse temper than her mother." (F) Michael said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Serves you right, Michael. You knew what you were doing." Max said.

"Actually, no I didn't. I knew a guy was kissing my girlfriend. I didn't figure out who he was until he woke back up." (P) Michael said.

"What on earth is she screaming about?" Isabel asked as the women joined the guys.

"Oh no! Not now." (F) Maria said shaking her head.

"What?" Liz asked her friend.

"Beth just found out, Michael punched Andon." Maria answered.

"You do know this is all your fault, right." (F) Michael said to his wife. Just then the back door flew open and Beth stormed out with the other girls following close behind.

"I can't believe you punched, Andon!" she yelled at her father.

"Look if you want to yell at anyone, yell at me. I'm the one who just did it." (P) Michael said calmly.

"Why would you do that?" Beth asked.

"What would you do if you saw that punk you call a boyfriend kissing someone else?" he asked.

"I'd kill him and her." she replied coldly. "But what dose that have to do with anything?"

"Ask her." he said as he pointed to his girlfriend. Beth turned around and looked at a very red faced Maria, who was doing everything she could not to look at the teen.

"Well?" Beth asked.

"Michael was being a jerk and I was mad at him. And when I saw him coming I wanted to get back at him. So I kissed Andon, knowing he would get mad and jealous." she said all in one breath.

"Wait a minute let me get this straight! You were mad at dad so you kissed _MY_ boyfriend knowing he would get mad and hurt or possibly kill Andon!" Beth said, her anger constantly growing. (P) Maria merely nodded.

"Are you insane! Who would do something like that!" Beth said, still too mad to comprehend it all.

"Beth, shut up!" Ava Marie said. Everyone looked at her shocked. None of them would tell Beth off when she was that mad.

"Your dad knocked Andon out. So what! Your mom kissed your boyfriend. Who cares! It happened, it's done with, let's move on. It's not like it's the end of the world." she said as she picked up a plate and started to fill it with food. Slowly everyone followed her example and soon the incident was forgotten and everyone began talking and laughing again.

A while later, Zan had gone into the house to use the bathroom on his way back out he bumped into Ava Marie. "Sorry." he said moving to the side.

"That's ok I just came in to get more ice." she said not looking at him. They stood in silence for a moment and then, "I'm sorry." they said in unison.

"I should have been more concerned about how you would feel. With me going away to college and you with two years of high school left; I should have known you'd be scared that it couldn't work out. But I know we can make it work. We just have to…." he said, but was cut off by her voice in his head. _Zan, shut up_. When he stopped talking she smiled and spoke.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who was stupid. I should have been more supportive, I should have been happy for you. I was dumb and I know it. I was too concerned about myself; I didn't even stop to think about how you felt. And I'm sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, if you'll just take me back." she said hoping he would, but preparing herself if he said "No".

**Outside:**

"What's taking Marie so long to get the ice?" Alex asked as he starred at his drink that was slowly getting warm.

"I'll go see what's taking her." Anna said as she got up and started for the house.

"In the mean time, do you think you could help a brother out?" Alex asked as he shook his cup in front of (F) Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup. Suddenly, to the shock and surprise of (P) Michael and Maria, ice surrounded the outside of the cup. Alex smiled as (F) Michael returned the drink, glad it was cold again.

Anna walked up the back steps and was about to open the door when she happened to look through the window and see her sister and Zan kissing. She slowly turned around and walked back to the others smiling.

The rest of the day flew by and before anyone knew it, it was time for (P) Michael and Maria to go home. Once again they all went to the Pod Chamber and once again there were hugs and heartfelt goodbyes. Finally, it was Beth and Zans' turn.

"We're really sorry abut any trouble we might have caused you guys when you get back." Beth said sincerely.

"Yeah, we kind of left on bad terms with Gran." Zan said.

"Don't worry about it. Our future selves already gave us a heads up on what we were going back to." Maria said, hoping that would make them feel better.

"Well, I guess it's time." Michael said as he noticed everyone else returning. They had all left to give the four some time alone.

"Give this to my younger self as soon as you can." Ava said as she handed (P) Maria an envelope.

"One last thing." (F) Michael said as he pulled his double aside. "What ever you do,_ don't_ let Kyle throw you a bachelor party."

"Why?" the younger of the two asked curious.

"Trust me; you don't want that to happen."

When all the goodbyes were finally said, everyone left the chamber and soon (P) Michael and Maria were alone. They walked to where the crystal was kept and took it out. When both were holding onto the granolith, Michael placed the crystal in its spot.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Michael and Maria stood outside her home debating whether they should enter or not. "We might as well get it over with." Michael said as he led the way inside.

**AN: One chapter left! I can't believe it's almost done! There has been some interest in a sequel, but I'd really like to get more. So I'll say it again, if you like this fic and want more review and let me know. I need to know if there is enough interest to spend my time writting a sequel to this story.**


	28. The End and the Beginning of an Adventur

**AN: This is it the last chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writting it. I can't believe it's finally done, well somewhat. I've decided to go ahead and do a sequel! I hope you all read it.**

**Thanks everyone or all ofyour great reviews and thanks bec7012, MariaEvans, and** **Jenn** **for reviewing the last chapter.**

**bec7012** - Yeah, this is the last chappie. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one as well.

**MariaEvans** - Don't be too sad over this story ending, because another is on the way!

**Jenn** - I'm glad you like my story and I hope you'll read the sequel as well.

**Chapter 28 - The End and the Beginning of an Adventure**

_Previously:_

_Michael and Maria stood outside her home debating whether they should enter or not. "We might as well get it over with." Michael said as he led the way inside._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Michael and Maria had come back to their time an hour after Zan and Beth had left it. They hoped that was enough time for Amy to calm down. Michael opened the door and they walked in. Everyone had already gone home, so the only person left in the house was Amy. She was sitting on the couch holding a picture if Maria and crying.

"Mom?" Maria said. At her voice Amy turned around and seeing her daughter, she jumped up and pulled Maria into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I didn't mean what I said. They're not freaks; they are some of the best kids I've ever met. I was just shocked and after every thing that had happened, I lost it." Amy said trying to make her daughter understand.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm back now and I'm not going to leave again." Maria reassured her mother. "Michael and I aren't really stupid enough to run away together." At the mention of Michael, Amy looked up and noticed him for he first time.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back." Amy said as civilly as possible. _Be nice to him, for Maria's sake. It's for Maria, for Maria._ She kept thinking to herself.

"Look, Mrs. Deluca. I know I'm a screw up and a disappointment. I know I'm not what you wanted for Maria and I know she deserves so much more than me. But I love your daughter and I would never do anything to hurt her. I would give my life to protect her. Maria knows this and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to you too if I have to. Because I know how close you two are and I don't want to be the thing that separates you. So if you don't want us together anymore I understand. I won't date her anymore, but I'm going to keep coming around, working hard and doing everything in my power to make you believe I'm worthy to be with her." Michael said. Then he turned and started to leave.

"Michael, wait." Amy said. "I may not approve of everything you do and I may not believe you're good enough for Maria, but I'm willing to be proven wrong. How about we start with you joining us for dinner tomorrow night. I might not be able to say that I like you yet, but after what you just said I _can _say I have respect for you." she said.

"Deal." he said as he held out his hand and she shook it. Maria was so happy at the small victory that she could almost cry. _I'm not crying now, but if they hug I definitely will._ She thought.

The next day after school the Pod Squad, minus Michael and Maria, were at the Crashdown talking over what had happened the last couple of days. The bell over the door rang and the group looked over to find Michael and Maria walking towards them.

"I was going to ask if you were Michael and Maria, but seeing as you're holding hands, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you are." Isabel said. Maria smiled and nodded as Michael pulled up two chairs to the table.

"When did you get back?", "How was it?", and "What's it like there?" Where just a few of the many questions asked. They answered some and refused to answer others, simply stating what (F) Michael had told them, "No one should know too much about their future."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Maria said, "I was told to give this to you." she said as she handed the envelope to Ava.

"Who told you to give it to me and what is it?" Ava asked.

"I don't know what it is, but you gave it to me. Well your future self did anyway." Ava opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. She silently read it to herself and then folded it up and stuffed it back into the envelope.

"What does it say?" Kyle asked his girlfriend.

"She told me something I have to do and how to do it." Ava said cryptically.

"What do you have to do?" Alex asked curious.

"You have to make us forget, don't you?" Michael asked.

"Not just you two, all of you and only if you want me to. She told me it was up to all of you." Ava replied.

"I say we all vote." Max said.

"As much as I'd love to remember what happened, I vote to forget." Maria said which made everyone look at her confused. After everything she'd seen they thought she'd have been the last of all of them to agree to forget.

"If we didn't get Ava to make us forget in the first place none of this would have happened. We would have known about the whole thing and been there waiting, or have figured it out very quickly." Maria explained.

"She's right. I'd love to keep these memories, but then it might not happen at all. And I _really_ don't want that to happen." Michael said.

"Well I guess that settles it. It wouldn't be fair if we remembered and Michael and Maria didn't, so the only logical solution is for all of us to forget." Liz said matter-of-factly. Everyone nodded in agreement with Liz and Ava smiled.

"She said this is what would happen." Ava said. "I'm sorry you all have to forget and I get to remember, but it's the only way." Ava then closed her eyes and drew on the power she only just found out that she had.

Immediately their memories were clouded and forgotten. Then new "memories" replaced them. When it was all finished everyone "remembered" that Amy had been kidnapped by the Following and they rescued her (but with Michael and Maria not Zan and Beth), that Amy was finally told the truth, and Michael and Maria's dramatic scene with Amy the night before. Then everyone started talking unaware of what had just happened. As everyone continued talking, Ava began to think about the last lines of her letter.

_It's a hard burden to bare, knowing that your lying and keeping a secret from the people you care about the most. Just stay strong and don't loose heart, because everything will work out in the end. _

Ava smiled as hope grew in her heart. _I won't let them down. I can do this, for however long it takes and no matter how hard it may be._ She thought to herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe they would be all over each other like that with you right there." Emma said to Beth as they walked into the Pod Chamber. The whole group was there now that the two girlshad joined them. It had become a weekly tradition for the eight friends to hangout in the chamber after school.

"Who?"Anna asked curious.

"Mindy Andrews and Andon the jerk!" Emma said mad.

"Can we _please_ not talk about him." Beth said obviously mad as well.

"You know he still runs whenever he sees me." Zan said laughing.

"Well I would too, after that beating you gave him when you found out he cheated on Beth." Mike said, glad he had been there to witness Zan beat him to a pulp.

"I can't believe it's been two months since Mom and Dad came to the future." Beth said suddenly changing the subject.

"And since we went to the past." Zan said to his sister from his place by Ava Marie's side.

"It's not fair. You two got to go to the past. What about the rest of us." Travis said just before he tripped over Anna's book bag and knocked Jason face first into the wall. The others started laughing and didn't notice that they were both starring at something.

"Guys you've got to see this." Travis said not taking his eyes off what he was looking at. They all huddled around and saw a compartment had opened in the wall and a black almost marble looking box was inside.

"When I fell my hand hit the wall and a handprint started glowing under my palm. Then this compartment opened up." Jason explained.

"What do you think it is?" Emma asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Jason said as he opened the box. A collective gasp followed.

The inside of the box was covered in a blue material, which could only be described as satin. And in the center was a necklace with a large pendant shaped like a diamond. The pendant itself was made up of four other diamond shapes. The topone was blue, the one on the left side was yellow, the one on the right side was green, and the one on the bottom was red. Travis reached in the box and was abut to grab it when, Beth grabbed his arm. "Travis, stop! You don't know what it does."

"I'm just going to get a better look at it. Holding it isn't going to do anything." he said as he shook out of her grasp. He reached in and picked up the necklace, then held it up so the others could see.

"Like I said, nothing happened." Travis gloated. Just then the necklace broke and the pendant landed in pieces on the floor.

"Nothing happened, huh." Beth said glaring at Travis as she reached down with the others and picked up the pieces, eight in all. The pendant had broken into the four different colored pieces and they in turn had broken in half making eight triangles, each about an inch in size.

As they all stood back up each only having one piece, Anna spoke, "Oh my gosh! Guys I know what this is!" she said as she grabbed Zans' arm, seeing he had the other half of her yellow one. "It's the…." but she didn't get to finish her sentence, because a bright blue light surrounded them all. As suddenly as the light had come it left and Travis was alone in the Pod Chamber.

**AN: What is the pendant? What does it do? What is it for? Where did everyone go? Why is Travis alone? These questions and more will be answered in my next story.**


End file.
